Destiny Revealed 1
by Jedoliath
Summary: This is part 1 of the story that was too big to fit into one document, a story of Vegeta Junior, a boy who's lost sight of his own destiny, and finds himself forced into a quest to regain his path, find his Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta Jr. stood atop the large stone building, nobody came here, it was a forgotten place, it was the entrance to the Crypt. it was due for demolition in a couple of days, Vegeta Jr felt that everything deserved a goodbye, no matter how trivial. Then a slow rumbling shook up Vegeta Jr's legs. He was not worried, now at only eight years of age he was most likely the strongest child on Earth. Then a hole formed in the mossy ground far below, fire licked the edges of the hole and a skeletal hand dug its fingertips into the ground around the hole, a second hand appeared, clawing its way up, then a head appeared. A skull, a hooded skull, its eyes were blood red, its mouth a rotting gaping mess. Then it hoisted itself up and looked around, as soon as it spotted Vegeta Jr it held out its hand and in a small dark flame a scythe appeared. It was ornately carved, dragons, their eyes glowing purple were wound around it, and to Vegeta Jr's surprise they were moving. The blade of the scythe itself was a wicked silver, expertly sharpened for one sole purpose, and it sure wasn't cutting cornstalks. Vegeta Jr dropped down off the stone building, landing on all fours, Vegeta Jr slowly raised his head,

"Your going back where you came from ugly" Vegeta Jr remarked.

The Demon charged swinging its scythe aiming to severe Vegeta Jr's head from his body, Vegeta Jr rolled then sprang up kicking the Demon in the back then flipping over on to his feet, "Dodonpa!" Vegeta shouted, the Demon was blown backwards, Vegeta began pounding it relentlessly with Ki charged punches, the Demon began to retreat back down into the pit from which it came, but the Prince cut it off,

"I changed my mind, the only way you are going back there is in pieces!" Vegeta Jr teased.

The Demon swung again but the young Saiyan caught the scythe by the long wooden handle and ripped it from the Demons grasp, Vegeta Jr gripped the scythe tightly then swung down with all his might splitting the Demon in two with a large CRACK! Vegeta Jr threw the Scythe aside and picked up what was left f the Demon, the boy cast it into the flaming pit, sending it home, if you could call that home. The pit was still open, more Demons would come and he would not always be there to stop them, but get rid of them, you get rid of the problem. There was only one choice, good thing since Vegeta Jr wasn't good at choices, he leaped into the hole.

Vegeta Jr landed on a hard rocky ground, fire danced up through the cracks in the ground licking at his toes, Vegeta Jr looked around himself, he was in a dead end hallway that curved off around a wall of brimstone. The smell was overpowering, it snaked its way up his nostrils like tiny little invisible eels, he held a gloved hand over his face to ward off the disgusting aroma and began to walk round the curving bend of the hall way. It opened out into a large room, at the other end was a large gate made out of some black metal, the metal gleamed despite the lack of a sun. A large three headed dog sat on its haunches, fire was forever hanging out of its mouth and its drool bubbled and frothed because of its boiling temperature, two Demons stood beside the large dog, obviously waiting to give it the orders. Vegeta Jr charged two Beam Balls then lobbed then leaned out into the doorway and lobbed the balls at the two Demons, he then darted back behind the doorway, he could hear the Demons scurry towards his hiding place, as soon as they came near he grabbed them and hurled them further back down the corridor away from the dog. Vegeta Jr drew the small sword around his waist and began to advance upon the two Demons, they charged in unison both their scythes coming down at the exact moment, he easily caught them both on the breathe of his sword and shoved them backwards, he ran jumping and twirling upwards, slashing his sword as he did so, the Demons brought up their scythes to stop the blow but his sword slashed right through their uniquely carved handles. The Demons looked at their broken scythes with a look of pure terror on their faces, a loud moaning escaped their closed rotting mouths and echoed right down the hallway, Vegeta Jr grabbed one of the Demons by the throat, smashing him into the wall,

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he screamed at the Demon,

The only reply he got was a low screeching sound, Vegeta Jr threw him into the opposite wall smashing him to pieces, he grabbed the other one and smashed a Beam Ball into his face, shattering its skull. A large roaring reverberated down the hallway, the dog was coming, Vegeta Jr sure did not want to be caught in its path without anywhere to dodge. He Power flew right out into the large room with the gate and skidded to a halt just before the dog closed off the hallway with its immense size. The young Saiyan pointed his index and middle finger at the dog and shouted,

"Dodonpa!",

The yellow beam speared its way towards the dog and exploded into its backside, the dog howled in pain and turned around to face Vegeta Jr, the Prince drew his sword and leaped into the air bringing his sword down straight into the dogs paw, the dog whimpered and rolled over, sucking its paw. Vegeta Jr instantly felt guilty,

"Poor guy, you don't want to fight",

Then he noticed a big red ball sitting the corner in a large fire proof cage, a key was needed,

"Stay right here", Vegeta Jr pleaded and ran down the hall way, e searched among the remains of the Demons and found a small purple key, it had its on mystical glow about it, Vegeta Jr snatched it up and ran down the hallway. He leaped over the dog and shoved the key into the cages padlock, the lock gave a soft click and the door swung open, Vegeta Jr grabbed the big red ball and held it high in triumph. All three of the dogs heads rose into the air, ears raised. Then it sat up wagging its massive tail, making the ground shake. Vegeta Jr tossed the ball into the air, high above the dogs head, the dog leaped into the air catching the ball in one of its mouthes. It scampered over to the the Prince and placed the ball at his feet and backed up eagerly, this continued for quite a few hours.

Eventually Vegeta Jr's arms got tired and he sat down exhausted,

"I am sorry, I can't play anymore, I have to get something done today."

The dog whimpered and tipped all of its heads on its side, showing off its winning puppy dog face,

"I will come back I promise"

He tossed the ball one last time at the dog who caught it in one of its mouthes and began chewing it greedily. Vegeta walked up to the gate and placed both his hands upon the bottom bar, he hoisted with all this strength, then realizing there was no way he could get through, but the large dog came up beside him, and with its tongue it lifted the gate high. Vegeta Jr walked through patting one of the heads as he went.

Vegeta Jr gazed at the humongous hall, blue spirits hovered about searching for their bodies, a large line was forming at a stall, a large metal safe was behind the stall, the spirits lined up, then one after the other they went into the safe, each time flame exploded out of the small cracks in the safe and the spirits came out as Demons, Vegeta Jr just stood watching the horrific process, they gave up their souls just to have a body again, it sickened him, down to the very core. He spotted a large door at the end of the hall and smaller doors leading off into the other places. The large door at the end projected power and emanated evil. Vegeta Jr choose a door and walked through it, he emerged out onto the edge of a lake, but no normal lake, it was a lake of lava. Islands were dotted round it, to his horror he could see the blue ghostly spirits writhing in the lava, large wraiths circled the lake, they held large swords, the hilts were covered in dark onyx stones which reflected the colour of the lava. The blade itself was serrated, the spikes a hairs breadth wide and the latter apart, when the spirits emerged from the lava the dark Wraiths struck them down with flashing hot lightning. The Wraiths themselves were completely cloaked in black, they didn't appeared to have legs, their long black cloaks just hung down sweeping the ground as they hovered, looking to cause pain and death. Their hands were black, similar to human hands, dexterous but large black and wicked. The nails were curved and lethal and their fingers much longer than normally seen. One hovered there, it was surrounded by a dark yellow aura, its sword hilt was embedded with rubies, their colour was magnified by the lavas eerie glow. A flashing hot white light caught the Saiyans eye, he turned to see a Wraith strike a spirit with white hot lightning from the tips of its spindly fingers, he saw more Wraiths do this, each time a spirit emerged they struck. The spirits screamed but no sound came out, their bodies writhed amongst the white electricity, pain filling their eyes.

"I have to get out of here!" Vegeta shouted inside his head...

All of a sudden the wraiths spotted him, they shrieked in delight and having a live specimen to torture, white hot lightning exploded right beside Vegeta Jr, he didn't wait to see where the next one hit, he sprinted out the door, momentarily disoriented he looked around for the entrance, he didn't get time as the door behind him exploded open, Wraiths poured out heading straight for him. Vegeta Jr took off into the air zooming straight towards the gate, the large three headed dog opened the gate for him, Vegeta Jr blasted through it and skidded to a halt. The dog let the gate shut just as the Wraiths reached it, they tried to blast it away with their lightning but it had no effect, then the Wraith with the dark yellow aura stepped up to the gate, he flung it upwards with incredible strength, he stepped through, glaring at the dog, then he raised its hand and fired a lightning charge at the dog, it yelped in pain, the Wraith Leader continued to flow the electricity through its fingertips at the dog, this was the perfect time to get away, he could just slip out. Vegeta Jr made to walk away, he made one last look back, he caught the pain in the dogs eyes, suddenly the dogs thoughts were his own,

"Help me" it pleaded "Why aren't you helping me?"

Vegeta Jr turned back, charging two yellow beams at the end of his fingers, he raised his hands and pointed the beams like a makeshift gun at the Wraith Leader,

"TAKE THIS YOU FUCKING COWARD!!" Vegeta yelled firing both beams at once straight into the Wraiths unprotected chest,

the lightning stopped but his blast didn't seem to do anything. The Wraith Leader laughed and clicked his long spindly fingers, the Wraiths advanced on him, Vegeta Jr readied himself then ran forward swinging out catching the Wraith in the face, he kicked backwards pushing a Wraith backwards, he drew his sword and slashed out at a Wraith revealing its horrid face beneath the hood, there was no word to describe what it was, it was certainly faceless, no doubt a face, a mass of darkness, sadness and depression, screaming souls drifted around inside the dark entity. Vegeta Jr stabbed his sword straight into the dark entity that was its face, holes sprung about the Wraith, white light pouring out of the holes, then he imploded exploding from the outside in, the fire sent him crashing back into a wall, he could feel his skin begin to peel, then it ceased he could see the Wraiths not even slightly affected by it, they were about to strike him, Vegeta Jr parried and flipped to his feet behind them, he went to strike another but they overwhelmed him pinning his arms to his side. They brought him struggling to their leader.

"You have put up quite a fight little one, but you will not be permitted to leave here alive, we can't let you live with the knowledge you have gained, we cannot let you ready the humans for our invasion."

"What invasion?" Vegeta Jr asked,

"The invasion that will bring your people to your knees, the invasion that will wipe you and your kind off the face of the Earth, we have done the calculations, we will succeed, you will not." The Leader replied, "And as punishment for wasting our time little one, you will watch your pet die, slowly."

The Leader smirked and held out his hand, fingertips extended towards the dog, the Lightning was terrible, it lit the whole room in blinding white light, the light subsided but the lightning continued, the dog writhed in pain, the dog began to scream, Vegeta Jr screwed his eyes shut but found he could not, the dog writhed and struggled, blood began to form at the corner of its mouth, tears formed in Vegeta Jr's eyes, they rolled down his cheeks,

"No leave him, don't hurt him, hurt me!" Vegeta Jr pleaded,

But the Leader just put in more lightning,

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Vegeta screamed,

The Leader just kept on going, Vegeta Jr's muscles tensed, he bent his head forward, his pupil and irises disappeared, he clenched his fists.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!"

Vegeta Jr raised his head and stared directly into the Leaders hood face, a look of pure hatred formed on his face,

"You...you...YOU WILL DIE!!" he screamed,

Lightning engulfed Vegeta Jr, zapping on then disappearing, his eyes returned, turning from blue to green, blue to green, his veins stood out on his hair flashed from black to gold, black to gold, then with an almighty roar he was engulfed in golden Ki, the Wraiths around him were thrown backwards, his hair rigid and golden, his eyes deep, dark and merciless projecting his hatred for the Wraiths, his eyes now Emerald Green.

"There was one factor you missed in your calculation...ME!"

Vegeta Jr lunged forward paying no heed to the lightning blasting into him, he grabbed the Leaders throat and smashed him into the wall,

"You never fucking mess with a Saiyan, now you shall witness the true power of justice, in its purest form, I am now a Super Saiyan, I am Law, I am Justice, I will be your undoing."

A Yellow Beam Ball was ready in his hands, it steadily grew larger, and larger, Vegeta Jr stepped back, and gently tossed the ball at the Wraith, the light was outstandingly bright, the light lasted for for three minutes, when it receded there was only piles of dust where the Wraiths had been, and Vegeta Jr, his eyes now blue, his hair now black was on the ground, his heart had stopped beating, he had stopped breathing, silence, blindness, nothing, just dead. His eyes forever open, gazing it nothing.

The dog gazed sadly at Vegeta Jr, what a tragedy, he died saving him, nobody had even cared about him before, nobody had ever helped him, played with him, his only companions had been the two Demons who would not let him have his ball, ever. The dog picked him up in one of its mouthes and carried him back up to Earth.

The dog stood over him, he licked the small limp figure and stepped back and sat down, Vegeta Jr's heart stirred, it started to slowly beat, slowly at first but then faster, and faster, his lungs started to work and he coughed up blood, he lay down again, exhausted but alive.

Vegeta gazed into the eyes of the dog that had saved him, he slowly sat up and struggled to his feet,

"Come on dog, you can come to my house" Vegeta Jr told the dog,

The dog reached up with one of its large heads and snapped a branch off a tree, it held the branch firmly in its mouth and began drawing in the sand, the dog backed away once it had finished, the dog had written a word,

"Cerberus" Vegeta read out loud, "Oh your Cerberus",

The dog nodded happily,

"Well come on then Cerberus"

Vegeta Jr began to limp back to his house with Cerberus trailing behind.

Vegeta Jr's mum was not happy when she saw that he had brought a three headed dog home that breathed fire and came home looking like a train had run over him, eventually though she accepted that her son would not give up the dog and let him keep it. Vegeta Jr slept in the tree that night, Cerberus happily slept underneath the tree.

The next day Vegeta Jr began to build a tree house with the help of Cerberus who helped him bring the wood needed up to the tree, over the next week Vegeta Jr had finished the Tree House, he had added a punching bag, a couch and a magazine rack for his comic's plus a small mattress for him to sleep on.

Late one night Vegeta Jr was awoken by Cerberus barking at something, Vegeta Jr leaned out of the window in his Tree House, he reached for his scouter which he just realized was beeping, many different Power Levels were drawing near to his location, Vegeta Jr reached for his sword and sprang out of the tree sword infront of him guarding Cerberus. The Demons came into view first, a long line of them, then the Wraiths driving the Demons onwards, some of the Wraiths held leads which were connected to what Vegeta Jr recognized as Hell Hounds, they pulled the Wraiths along after the Demons. The invasion had begun...

The Invasion had begun...

The invasion had begun and their first target was Vegeta Jr, they were the hunters, and he was being Hunted, but his favorite saying gave him hope, his light in the darkness,

"The hunters become the Hunted", he repeated in his mind,

He smiled at this, he would win, he had to, he would stop at nothing, they would fall before him.

They will fall,

They will beg,

They will plead,

They will be heard,

But there will be no mercy.

Vegeta charged sword held high, he ducked under the scythe of a Demon and brought his shoulder crashing into its chest shattering it completely, he slashed down severing the Demon in half, he swept the legs out from another and stabbed down into its skinless ribcage, he threw a Beam Ball into the midst of all the Demons, then he clashed swords with a Wraith kicking the Hell Hound away, he stepped back slashing again at the Wraith who expertly caught the blade on his own, the Wraith used his free hand to blast Vegeta Jr back with a jolt of lightning, he flipped back to his feet and charged again, this time he feinted the blow and ducked low stabbing up into where the Wraiths groin should of been. It had no effect whatsoever, the Cerberus charged at the Demons, full well knowing he couldn't take on the Wraiths and their terrible lightning attacks. So Cerberus began crunching and clawing away at the Demons, but the Wraiths began to close in, Vegeta Jr punched then off but they tied his arms behind his back, then a Wraith, wielding the Leaders sword prepared to drive it through his heart.

"You could of chosen a better date" Vegeta Jr said,

The Wraith with the sword looked at him puzzled, Vegeta Jr nodded up to the sky, a cloud, a massive cloud moved out of the way revealing a full moon. Vegeta Jr smiled,

"Goodbye Demons!"

Vegeta Jr began to grow, his muscles grew, hair formed all over his body, a tail sprouted out from his tail bone, soon he was a giant ape, it would be complete simplicity to just crush them all, he formed a Beam Ball in his hand, but instead of the usual tiny ball it was massive, city sized, he scooped Cerberus up in his large hand then he dropped the Beam Ball, the ground lit up blue, vaporizing every Demon, Hell Hound and Wraith, the Blast reached up to Vegeta' waist. The Invasion had been faced, The Hunters had been Hunted.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta tensed, preparing himself, he was with his best friend in the world, "Darren". Darren had no idea of the amazing powers that Vegeta possessed. But then again neither did Vegeta, he had only tapped into a fraction of his power. Vegeta had met Darren at school, in their first year of primary school. The Seniors of the school had a tendency to pick on the smaller guys, Darren got it the worst. Vegeta was a loner, he kept to the shadows unnoticed by everybody. He used to sit in a tree during breaks watching the other kids without envy, then one day Darren's bullies had dragged him over to near where Vegeta sat, Vegeta was unaware of this as they punched Darren. One of the older boys pushed Darren sending him toppling into the small tree that the young Prince was on. Too surprised to act Vegeta fell off the tree arms flailing, he collapsed in a heap to the ground. Vegeta picked himself off and inspected his favourite blue jumpsuit that he wore everywhere, a large patch of mud was smeared on the front of his suit. He exhaled deeply, then he looked up at the older boys with utter spite in his eyes. At first he was just going to let it go but then he caught a glance of Darren, his head was bleeding from when he had hit the tree and his face was black and blue from the beating he had taken before. Vegeta slowly turned his head to look at the older boys who just laughed at the anger in the young boys eyes.

"I dare you to lay another hand on him," Vegeta said in a loud whisper.

One of the biggest boys there raised his hand, and stepped forward towards Darren. His raised hand closed into a fist and shot down for yet another blow to the already destroyed face. Faster than the eye could see Vegeta darted forward and grabbed the large boys fist and crushed it into small pieces in an instant. The Senior look at his now demolished hand and ran away screaming in horror with the other boys not far behind.

From then on him and Darren had been inseparable, that was the only time Vegeta had even shown a hint of his powers.

Vegeta tensed so much more that his veins showed clearly against his skin, they were on top of a big steep hill, Vegeta at only eight years old was preparing to forward roll down the entire hill. To Darren this seemed like an amazing feat but to Vegeta this was merely a bit of casual fun. The hill had small stones embedded in the ground and the turf was rough and trampled making it hard as rock. Only small patches of grass were on this hill and even then it was a sickly yellow colour. This hill used to be used for Snipers to defend against the Red Ribbon Army. And so now not too many people went up here or kept it looking nice.

Vegeta took one last breath then threw himself as far as his legs could take him without the aid of Ki, as the ground came closer Vegeta put out his hands which hit the ground first giving him a perfect landing into a forward roll. In seconds he was at the bottom watching the sky spin above him as Darren came hurrying down to see if he was alright.'

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

As Darren ran towards him he tripped on a rock that was sticking from the ground, he was sent sprawling and landed right beside Vegeta. They both laughed hysterically at how Darren had looked as he tumbled down the hill. They both described it as a chicken who had lost its head. Their laughter was interrupted by a large shudder that went right through them, they felt it again and again. It seemed to be getting closer and closer. They looked out towards the forest where the shudder seemed to be coming from. The large bristly pine trees were being snapped in half and thrown in the air, whatever it was had to be making a clearing of some sort. Then Vegeta caught site of what was making the giant mess of splinters and leaves. It was a massive man, almost three metres tall from what Vegeta could see, but the man was coated in some sort of metallic liquid that made him look like he was in a sold iron suit of Armour that was the exact fit of his body. Vegeta gave this thing a name automatically, "The Ironclad Giant" or "Ironclad". Ironclad bent his long legs and leaped straight towards him and Darren.

"RUN!" Vegeta screamed at Darren, they both sprinted away from the Iron Giant, Vegeta looked back and noticed that the Giant had stopped following them and had risen into the air. It gazed around for a couple of seconds then held both of its arms up very high in the air. A big gray ball of energy was created with a flash above his hands. It steadily grew larger and larger, it was soon as big as the small town below it and it still grew larger. Darren, more terrified than ever ran straight off a waiting cliff, his arms flailing he managed to catch a branch protruding from the edge of the cliff.

"Darren! HELP ME!" he screamed in terror and desperation,

Vegeta looked from Ironclad to Darren, he saw Ironclad grin, the branch holding Darren begin to splint. He saw the Giant toss the giant gray ball, he saw the branch holding Darren snap. The city? Or his best friend?

He watched in horror as the giant ball of energy rocketed towards his home, the place he loved, the place he cherished. Then he stared longingly as his friend flew down tears pouring from his eyes, tears that seemed to stand still in the air and taunt Vegeta. Hot salty tears flowed down Vegetas cheeks, but he knew...what he had...to do...

Vegeta stood infront of the gigantic ball of energy, he stood firm, his gaze never lingered nor did he blink. He let the tears flow not ashamed as he heard the loud crunching sound of his friends bones breaking. But still he did not move, he did not falter he let the ball hit him and engulf him, sacrificing himself and his friend for his city...

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, dark clouds were forming in the sky, his vision was blurred but he couldn't remember why. The workers of his brain were constantly chiseling at the large steel gate to reach his forgotten memories, Vegeta could almost imagine it in his mind, the miners brought forward, very carefully a case of Dynamite. They ever so carefully placed it infront of the Steel Gate, then tossed a rock at it. The gate was incinerated into billions of pieces, the recollection of what had just happened hit Vegeta like a brick. His friend was dead...He had done nothing to save him, nothing at all he hadn't even tried, he had saved the Town but that is all that he had done. His friend was dead and it was all his fault. It had been Vegeta who had convinced Darren to come up to that hill with him, if he hadn't been there with Vegeta he wouldn't of fallen of that cliff and then he wouldn't be dead. Vegeta did not hold back the tears, he felt no shame in crying he did not care if another thought he was weak for crying. He would cry, and he would mourn his friend. Vegeta slowly raised himself to his feet and turned towards the deep chasm that Darren had fallen into. Vegeta walked at a teeth grinding pace that usually would of driven him mad and forced him to fly there. When Vegeta arrived he found his friend, helpless and dead. Vegeta vomited all over the wall of the chasm, once he had settled his stomach Vegeta pointed his hand at the ground and fired a powerful Ki Blast directly into the ground, forming a large hole in the ground in which he lowered Darren. Vegeta rose into the air,

"Goodbye Darren"

Vegeta threw a large blue energy ball into the chasm, Vegeta watched as the entire chasm collapsed in on his dead friend, he would definitely rest in peace.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Still, weeks after his friend had been killed Vegeta was still in tears, he had not slept a wink the whole time refusing to forget about his friend for even a moment. His mother walked in to the room, she was dressed in orange overalls with a Capsule Corp insignia planet right smack down in the middle. His mother has grayish-purple coloured hair. She had deep green eyes which seemed like giant green oceans if you stared at them long enough.

"Come on Vegeta, its not healthy doing what you are doing. I know you are mourning bu..."

"Just shut up! You don't know what its like to lose someone like Darren! You will never understand!"

Vegeta picked up the chair that he happened to be sitting on and flung it against the wall right beside his mother almost killing her. Even though his walls were made of concrete the chair splintered against the wall and smashed a small hole straight through it. Vegeta watched as his mother ran from him screaming in terror, his mother did not know the extent of his powers, as had Darren. Vegeta could hear his mother screaming,

"MONSTER! MONSTER!" As she ran away from him and down the street.

Vegeta put his head in his hands...there was no longer any point living. He only felt pain, cold torturing pain which constantly tormented him, willing him to give up and die...

Hours passed, Vegeta heard sirens, they blared away at him, he thought they were after somebody else on a street near his but he heard them get louder and louder and then stop, right outside his house. Vegeta opened the dark curtains in his room and poked his head out the window, he was instantly confronted by at least two dozen assault rifles, the barrels looked icy cold and unforgiving. Behind the barrels were large and muscular men in blue and black bullet proof vests, small black jackets beneath the bullet proof vest, combat boots and pants. They wore helmets that looked incredibly tough and a strange device was attached to their eyes. Vegeta could just see a electric cord running from the device to their Assault Rifles where it was plugged into an electronic cartridge where the bullets should of been. They were carrying Auto Firing Laser Assault Rifles. They did not even have to aim just send a message directly from their brain to the devices on their eyes to shoot whatever the hell they wanted, unfortunately it was him. Just one thought and he would be blasted to smithereens. This was the beginning of the end of Vegeta's life.

Chapter 1: Public Enemy Number 1

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

"Son, surrender now or we will be forced to open fire!" the policeman boomed into a speaker.

Vegeta stood frozen in the path of the deadly Assault rifles. Behind the wall Vegeta moved his hand slowly toward the bookcase set against his wall. He got a firm hold on it then threw it infront of him just as the Soldiers opened fire, Vegeta flew backwards going into a backward roll as he landed and springing over the bed. He brought the bed over him, the laser fire just went straight through it, punching holes in the bed and vaporizing the floor that Vegeta was on. Then it died down, Vegeta peeked over the top of the upturned bed, he could hear the soldiers rushing to enter the house. He heard his front door splinter and crack open, they would be upon him in seconds. Vegeta pulled open the loose floorboard where he hid all of his weapons and equipment that he did not want his mother to find and pulled out his Scouter, Power Pole, Saiba Jar, Saiyan Gauntlets, Wizard Belt and Capsule Corporation Sword. He strapped the sword to his back and the Power Pole crossing over it. He put on the Wizard Belt and clipped his Saiba Jar onto it and slipped his Saiyan Gauntlets on. He could feel the thundering feet of many many Soldiers, Vegeta was not evil, he did not want to kill them he was just angry, angry at the loss of his friend. He drew his Power Pole and held like a normal child would hold a baseball bat. A tear gas grenade bounced round the corner and into the room, flying in the air Vegeta smacked it with the bat sending it rocketing back down the hallway into the waiting soldiers. Vegeta grabbed his curtain and ripped it down, tearing it into a long strip, he put two small slits in the crude bandanna, he tied it around his eyes and ventured out into the corridor. Being that he was no normal boy the Tear Gas did not affect him like it did the soldiers and they had goggles on! Vegeta smashed the Power Pole into a shoulders stomach then rolled sideways into his Lounge, he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder the leaped back into the corridor. Still flying through the air Vegeta brought down his Power Pole on a mans leg almost breaking it, he elbowed him in the head which was covered with a helmet so it only knocked him unconscious. Vegeta dove forward onto the next Soldier, narrowly ducking the destructive laser fire, Vegeta smacked an Assault Rifle aside and extending the Power Pole directly into the mans stomach. He took care of the four remaining Soldiers with smacks to non-lethal areas like; knees, shoulders and abdomens.

Vegeta opened his bag and started collecting up grenades of various types such as: Flash Bangs and Tear Gas Grenades. He also put in Assault Rifles and the targeting devices on their eyes into his bag. Suddenly a radio attached to the chest of a soldier gave a squawk,

"Is everything alright in there?" somebody asked from the other end of the radio.

Vegeta took a deep breath,

"Don't try to follow me, I have not killed anyone and I don't plan to but if I even think someone is following me I will bring the fight to your doorstep." Vegeta told the man on the other end calmly.

Vegeta shot through the roof with such speed the Police and Soldiers didn't even have time to blink.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta blasted through the air, not long after he had taken flight laser fire began to lick at his heels. He was having to constantly bring up readings on his Scouter so he knew where the Ki Blasts were so he could avoid them. A jet fighter screeched overhead then looped down and flipped round so it was right on his tail...literally. The Jets large missile bay holders flashed open and a large missile was pushed outwards towards him. Vegeta was not that worried, the missile was much to large to hit hi...his thoughts were cut short as the large missile exploded, dozens of smaller, miniature missiles appeared from the smoke of the missile and sped towards him. Vegeta turned round so that he was now flying backwards, he charged two small balls of Ki in his hands, still flying backwards the balls of Ki split into smaller ones which met with the missiles stopping them int their tracks. One or two got past Vegeta's onslaught and smashed into his body, one hit him in the shoulder causing a sizable gash in his shoulder. Vegeta suddenly stopped, the Jet flew into him, Vegeta crashed straight through the cockpit window coming out the other side in one piece but he was now holding the pilot. Vegeta still clutching the pilot looked around for another threat, he spotted a large attack helicopter, fully equipped with Tracer Bullets, missiles and mounted Turrets on the side. Vegeta teleported directly beside the helicopter, before they opened fire Vegeta chucked the Pilot into the Helicopter hitting the two men on the turrets. Vegeta teleported another couple of metres away then sped off his blue aura flashing about him. He had to find a suitable place to hide out, somewhere where nobody went, Vegeta flew low over the city at such a speed he was now invisible to the average humans eye. He spotted a large, tall, gritty run down building. Vegeta landed on the roof of the building.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

He examined the roof. The ground was not too worn done, he thought that it would be able to hold. Vegeta walked over to the air vent and peered inside, a foul stench greeted him as he poked his head down the vent. From what he could see mould covered the walls of the air vent, sickly yellow mould. Vegeta picked up a small stone that was near the base of the vent and let it drop down, he heard the familiar tink seconds later. Vegeta shrugged then vaulted inside, he fell for almost twenty metres before crashing to the ground. Vegeta pulled himself to his feet and dusted off all of the disgusting mould, rubbish and what seemed to be feces. Vegeta looked round the large room that he was now in. Small office cubicles surrounded the walls and a long aisle ran between them, Vegeta walked down the aisle poking his head into each of the cubicles as he went past. Desks were still there and in poor condition, the office supplies were scattered about and the computers, well what was left of them still rested in the exact spot that they were when the building was abandoned. Vegeta ripped the power cord of one of the computers out of the power socket and inspected it closely. From what he could see it seemed to be working, he took a small breath then blew into the power socket. Dust smacked into Vegeta's face blinding him, he stumbled back and tripped over a discarded aluminum rubbish bin, he landed flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. Thats when Vegeta noticed a window leading right up to the roof, he saw a Helicopter swing past, right above the window. Vegeta stopped breathing until the helicopter passed fearing that somehow the pilot would hear him. After a few minutes his breathing returned back to normal.

Vegeta realized how easily the Police could sneak up on him in here, he needed security, badly.

Vegeta exited from the window h had found that led to the roof, he dropped to the ground far below so the people wouldn't spot him flying around. He cautiously walked round the city looking for the shops that he needed. He eventually found an electronics store, he went inside and looked around, taking in all the different items for sale. They didn't have security cameras but they did have video cameras, lots and lots of them. Vegeta walked out of the store and climbed up to the adjacent roof and waited for dark. As soon as the last staff member left Vegeta dropped onto the roof of the electronic store and then punched a hole through the roof. He made the whole wider by moving his arm round, he then dropped inside. H stepped behind the counter and picked up a couple of carrying bags to carry the stolen goods. And set about putting various items into the bags. He got Televisions, Video Cameras, Digital Cameras, Laptops, batteries and a whole lot of cords and speakers. Once the two bads were full up Vegeta slung them over his shoulder and stalked back to the abandoned building that he now called home.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta leaped back through the window into the large office he had found previously, he went about setting up computers, televisions and speakers throughout the office. After he had finally gotten everything set up he installed video cameras and digital cameras in every single inch of the building. There was blind spots to his cameras but not enough for the Police to slip by unnoticed.

Vegeta was outrageously bored, he spent his time staring at rats on his cameras watching what they were doing. He was staring very intently at a particular rat one day, it was smart, it kept on doing weird tricks such as balancing bits of food on its nose or standing on its hind legs, but after about five minutes the mouse collapsed backwards. Then the strangest thing happened, the mouse rose back to its feet, and then fell over again, rose to its feet and fell over again. Vegeta sat staring at the screen completely puzzled. The rat continually fell over and unusually got back up again. Then it hit him! It was a loop! The sound of hurried footsteps hit Vegeta's ears like dynamite exploding in his face, he looked up into the window and saw Soldiers abseiling down, Soldiers came from all sides, popping up from cubicles and sometimes floorboards. Vegeta was surrounded, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Vegeta pretended to bring his hands up to surrender, little did they know he clutched a Flash Bang Grenade in his hand, he popped out the pin with his thumb then let the grenade jump. As it fell Vegeta threw himself to the ground kicking the grenade as he went. The grenade sailed over and out of his cubicle and into the air where it exploded with a fury. Vegeta had his eyes covered and still he was having trouble to see, his ears were ringing with pain and from what he could tell so were the Soldiers. Vegeta scooped up his bag with all the equipment he needed and ran out one of the doors not even bothering with the Soldiers. He pulled out one of the Assault Rifles from his bag and ran with it, he changed the setting to stun, but he didn't bother with the targeting device putting faith in his own abilities made more sense to him than some machine. A Soldier popped round a corner and fired at Vegeta. The young Saiyan shot his own Laser bullets directly into the Soldiers stopping them dead. Another shot from Vegeta and the Soldier was down for the count, Vegeta ran over to the unconscious body and ripped the goggles off the Soldier and put them around his head. Vegeta heard the Soldiers behind him recovering and making their way towards him, Vegeta reached onto his belt and grabbed a Tear gas grenade. He smiled then rolled the Tear Gas grenade down to the hallway where the Soldiers were coming from. As the first Soldier stepped round the corner the grenade exploded. Vegeta used this brief moment of pain and confusion to turn tail and run. He ran through every room in the building, as he reached the end of the building he threw himself out of the window, he found himself confronted with a hovering helicopter with the passenger side wide open. A Laser Machine gun and its operator were planted right on the edge of the Helicopter, the Soldier operating the Machine Gun instantly opened fire, the bullets smacked into Vegeta's shoulder and stomach burning holes in his clothing and causing a considerable amount of pain and dizziness. The boy landed inside the Helicopter, collapsing on the ground. Vegeta moaned in pain until he noticed the Soldier coming at him with a knife. The knife stopped milimetres from Vegeta's eye as he grabbed the mans hand. Vegeta gave a sharp twist, breaking the mans wrist. He then moved his lower body up bring the man over hid head and out of the Helicopter, Vegeta watched the man fall to Earth but then without warning the Solider pulled the gun out of its holster and shot one bullet at Vegeta. Vegeta moved his shoulder backwards, the Laser Bullet shot past him and drilled itself straight into the Pilots back. The Helicopter gave a sudden lurch as it began to plummet to the ground, Vegeta hopped out of the Helicopter and dived after it, he tried to grab the propeller but it was spinning too fast, Vegeta sped down underneath it and landed on the ground making a massive crater. He charged a large ball of Ki in his hand, and just as the Helicopter was about to hit the ground Vegeta shoved his hand up incinerating the Helicopter instantly. Vegeta stood where he was, civilians stared at him in disbelief for minutes on end, then the screaming started. Vegeta full well knowing that he could not calm then down took to the air only to find himself surrounded by Helicopters and Soldiers with their guns pointed at him from their position in the buildings. Vegeta smirked, this is not how he would go down,

"HA!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ki erupted from all around Vegeta, blowing back the Helicopters, sending them crashing into the buildings killing all of the Soldiers in the buildings. Vegeta sighed with relief, this destruction was there fault, not his. Suddenly Vegeta felt very dizzy and tired, he looked down surprised to see a red feathered dart protruding from his lag. The world swirled around him he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta half asleep, half awake, felt himself being dragged from a large crater in the ground. He could feel hot, stinky, garlic breath on his face. He opened his eyes to see for himself who smelled so much. It was one snooty individual who Vegeta instantly despised. He had a handlebar mustache which grew all the way down his neck, small hairs fell from it constantly and tickled Vegeta's face.

"Well well, hey champ seems you have been angry these past couple of days aye?"

How Vegeta despised people like him, they acted nice at first then struck like a hungry Python, snatching up their prey and swallowing them, letting them stew in their stomach acids, slowly, ever so slowly killing them, torturing them. Vegeta mustered up energy from somewhere Vegeta did not know of and spat in the mans face with such force he was sent hurtling backwards. Then the snooty bastards true personality was revealed, he ripped a gun out of the hands of a nearby Soldier, he pointed it at Vegeta's stomach and opened fire. His stomach was turned to mulch as the Laser Fire rocketed into his stomach, still dazed Vegeta sprung to his feet and ran at the man. The Laser Fire did not stop him, it did not hinder him, he continued to charge. When he got close enough he smacked the gun aside and kneed the man in the stomach which unfortunately went right through the front of his stomach and came out the back. Vegeta removed his knee and flung the man like a rag doll into a wall, he looked around at the Soldiers, dozens of darts thudded into him, he started to walk towards a Soldier. More darts hit him, Vegeta reached out to grab the oldier, more darts hit him, he collapsed.

Chapter 2: Prisoner

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta awoke in a small white room, he was tied to a wooden chair and a bright light was shining in his face. Vegeta winced, he hurt all over, his muscles ached and his body didn't seem to work properly. His mind was confused and tired and the light was beginning to give him a headache. Vegeta heard a door open from somewhere behind him, the light infront of him switched off and then the whole room was lit up. It was an immaculate white tiled room, a large mirror was at one end that covered the whole expanse of the wall, Vegeta could obviously tell that someone was watching him from the other side of the mirror. Vegeta noticed a strange symbol all throughout the room, it was a wolves head on its side, but above the wolf was a snake, resting on its back, fangs bared, ready to strike. A man walked before Vegeta, he was dressed in a black army uniform. He wore a beret, five golden stars were pinned to the beret which obviously indicated a sign of importance. Various medals and ribbons were pinned to his chest and they reflected the light into Vegeta's eyes. The man bent down so his face was only inches from Vegeta's.

"Who do you work for...Android?"

"Android?" Vegeta asked,

"Yes Android, we know what you are, no boy...no man is that strong. You must be an Android!" the man yelled,

Vegeta laughed out loud,

"Don't make me laugh you idiot, I am no man, I am no Android."

"Then what are you?" the man asked,

"Your undoing..." Vegeta whispered,

The man slapped Vegeta across the face with the back of his hand, Vegeta spat out blood onto the mans shoe,

"You hit like my sister," Vegeta teased,

The man kicked Vegeta in the chest sending him and his chair toppling backwards. The mans boot fell down onto Vegeta's head and began to push in, squeezing out his eyes. Vegeta let him continue to crush his head. The General finally removed his boot then hoisted Vegeta back up.

"Are you ready to talk now?" the General asked,

"About what?" Vegeta said laughing in his mind,

The Generals face grew red,

"WHY YOU..." the General screamed,

"I think somebody forgot to take their pills this morning." Vegeta tutted.

The man stormed out of the room, a couple of minutes later he emerged with a small, black, metal baton. Vegeta had seen these before in magazines, one tap and it would shatter an average humans bone. It didn't look like the General would be tapping him with that metal devil.

"I see you can't handle a child by yourself," Vegeta mused.

The General drew his hand holding the baton back behind his head then swung it, striking Vegeta across the face. Vegeta screamed in pain, his cheek bone shattered as the metal baton struck him. His eye slightly drooped out with nothing to hold it properly in place. Vegeta lurched and bent forward to try and snap the chair in half. No good, the rope around him was made of some sort of material that Vegeta had ever seen before and same with the chair. He was stuck here...

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

The General smacked him in the face again with the baton, his other cheekbone exploded with pain. The General picked up the chair along with Vegeta and flung him at the wall, he bounced off it and collapsed on the ground. The General repetitively kicked him in the face. Then the General brought in a dozen armed guards, they all had Assault Rifles and of course the same metal baton that the General had beaten him with. One stepped forward and backhanded him with the baton in the testicles. The pain made Vegeta lurch forward enough to end his chair forward into the stomach of a Soldier, Vegeta flew into the air, still on his chair. The guards pulled out their Laser Rifles, Vegeta created a Beam Ball in his hand which was tied behind his back and sent it swooping at the Soldiers, he created one Beam Ball after another and sent them sparking away at the Soldiers.

"ENERGY DAN!" Vegeta shouted,

Vegeta opened his palms and multiple blue Ki blasts erupted from his hands, hitting the Soldiers. The Soldiers fired on Vegeta and just as the bullets were about to reach him he fired a Sokidan which exploded sending the men sprawling, Vegeta opened his mouth and belched up a torrent of flame which singed the ropes around his waist, no good. Then the Soldiers fired relentlessly on him, he stopped hovering in the air and flopped onto the ground. The Laser Fire managed to cut away the ropes around him, Vegeta sprung to his feet. He tackled the General into a wall, snapping all of his bones then flung him over his head. Laser Fire bounced off him as he fought, pounding the guards in his rage, then a strange purple gas fell from the roof, it got caught in his throat, he tried to make it to the door but collapsed, he was still conscious but couldn't move. Men with masks ran in and dragged the General and his men out and re tied Vegeta up.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

The General had left the room hours ago, it seemed that every bone in Vegeta's body was broken, or shattered. That General was one prick Vegeta would never forget, he promised himself this. Vegeta sat in pain thinking of the beatings he had endured, his life seemed over. Nothing existed, nothing but pain, pain and silence, blackness, blindness, nothing and soon...death.

In the Early Morning Vegeta awoke, he groaned in pain and spat blood onto the floor, his eye was closed over with bruises and the other one was barely open. He couldn't move his arms or legs, he just sat there, after a few hours Vegeta's finger twitched, he willed it to move again but it did not. Vegeta spent the next few hours trying to make something move on his body, he found it almost impossible. Soon the itching came, it tempted to drive Vegeta crazy, but in the end it helped him out. The itch was getting to the verge of being excruciatingly painful, Vegeta's whole arm moved to scratch the itch, of course it collapsed before it got there Vegeta tried again, he moved about a micro metre. It was still progress. Vegeta tried something simple, moving his eyebrows up and done, he moved his right eyebrow up about an inch giving him a skeptical look. He slowly moved both his eyebrows up and down for a full minute before the exhaustion took him. He couldn't get to sleep, his body was exhausted but his mind was completely active, he was finding it hard to cope with his mind buzzing around willing him to get up and do something and his body lazily doing nothing. Vegeta tried using Ki, he didn't need his body for that. Unfortunately he had lost the natural balance within himself, his body wasn't there to balance out the Ki so as he tried to raise in the air the Ki pushed him the wrong way, he fell backwards on his chair and landed with a thud.

George-Earth

George tapped his fingers on the table, tap tap tap. He was growing uneasy, he had joined this buisness because of the good pay and references. If he left here with a happy boss he could get any job he wanted, he was an elite Soldier, their current mission was to hunt an eight year old child. He couldn't believe it, an eight year old child! Now the Guarded him round the clock, hidden in roof vents, around corners, behind desks. George was assigned onto the admissions desk near the boys cell. They did not yet know the boys real name, only what his mother had told them, "Vegeta". The Soldiers did not believe that his name was Vegeta, they had heard a rumour that this boy had been kidnapped, and replaced with an Android, but as usual they had not been told the whole story. Even the Generals had no firm grasp on what was going on, the Higher Officials didn't let anything slip, him and his men thought that the whole rumour about the boy being an Android had actually leaked from one of the Higher Officials meetings, but the more George thought about it the less likely it seemed. It was almost as if it was purposely leaked to distract them. Most of the other men seemed content with beating a child but George just couldn't, he had already been called upon to do it but he pretended he needed to pee, and then never came back until the next day. Even if this child was an Android (which he doubted) he could never kill him, he could never beat him, but then again he couldn't help him, this organization was extremely powerful, not even the most skilled Soldier could make a scratch in its Iron Hide, no way George could, he was an average Joe.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta heard the door open behind him, he looked up since he was on his back it was towards the door. The General walked in and hoisted up the chair,

"Now how did that happen?" the General asked.

"Well, I do believe it was your arrogance that pushed me down, I do believe that it knows no bounds." Vegeta teased playfully. The General unclipped a small metal rod from his belt, he clutched the rubber handle with a plastic button where the thumb would usually rest. The tip of the rod ended in two points, a prong. The General pressed the black plastic button, the tip of the prong lit up with sharp, blue electricity. When he took his thumb off the button the electricity ceased, he tapped the button a dozen times, sparking the prong, testing it. He walked over to the door and opened it, he poked his head out the door and said something to somebody out there. He withdrew his head and walked back over to Vegeta. He was now holding a wet piece of grass, Vegeta could see the drops of dew on it. He threw the piece of wet grass into the air and stabbed at it with the prong. Vegeta saw the prong travel towards the piece of grass ever so slowly, as the prong touched the piece of grass it exploded with flame in a flash of electric light. It was burned to a cinder before it even hit the ground. The General smiled wickedly and turned towards Vegeta,

"Your turn...boy!" he said with a maniacal laughter.

The General reached forward with the prong and jabbed Vegeta in the arm, he was thrown sideways with the force of electricity. He crashed into the wall and fell over onto his side, the General was thoroughly enjoying himself. He jabbed Vegeta again, sending him spiraling back the right way up. Vegeta puffed, this took alot out of him, the General grabbed Vegeta's eyelid and shoved it open. He laughed psychotically and tapped Vegeta's eyes with the electric prong. Vegeta screamed in utter pain.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta squeezed his eye shut in pain, the General snickered in amusement,

"Fuck you!" Vegeta yelled.

He couldn't see anything out of his right eye and since the General was standing to the right of him he was having trouble keeping track on where the General was. The General hoisted Vegeta back up so the chair was upright.

"Not so up yourself now are you?" the General mused,

"And I see that you are" Vegeta said,

The General smacked him across the face with the butt of the metal rod.

"Ooooh what a comeback" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Why you little...!"

"Why you little...!" Vegeta mimicked, quite enjoying himself now.

The General bellowed, "GET IN HERE!"

Instantly a dozen heavily armed Soldiers walked into the room, marching in time the whole way. They stopped when they had formed a circle round Vegeta, they all raised their guns in unison and pointed them at Vegeta. They all had the same steely expression as the General did when he had first met him, except for one. A skinny man with long chest-nut brown hair. His uniform was marginally more colourful than the others, the other Soldiers wore a black uniform. The skinny man wore a dark navy blue uniform, from what Vegeta could see he looked uneasy and edgy, he obviously didn't want to be there. Vegeta stared into his eyes making him even more uncomfortable, the Soldiers moved forward one step and then tow broke off from the rest and walked forward to his chair. They untied the ropes around him and stood him up. Vegeta couldn't even hold himself up let alone fight back. One reached inside the folds of their uniform and brought out a pair of handcuffs, the glowed green and protected power and emanated strength. They clasped them onto Vegeta's wrists, Vegeta didn't doubt that he wouldn't be able to break these if he was at full strength. They attached a chain from one of his ankles to the other. They then got a large chain made out of what look liked the same material as the handcuffs and wrapped it around his body. From his knees to his neck, they attached the ends with a padlock. The General stepped forward with a needle full of a strange purple liquid, he injected it into Vegeta's neck, all feeling in Vegeta's body dissipated. He could no longer move, all feeling was gone, he was paralyzed and his remaining vision became blurred. His brain became disoriented, he was not sure where he was or what he was doing here anymore. They loaded him onto a stretcher and wheeled him out the door.

George-Earth

George looked up from his desk as the General walked past, the General looked especially happy today which meant alot of pain for somebody else. George needed no guesses as to who would be getting the pain. Sometimes George thought that the boy must be an Android to actually endure the pain that they inflicted on him on a daily basis. But then again the boy had been so subject to the mysterious substance that they had pumped into his room when he tried to escape, George had no clue what it was that the substance was but it only affected that one boy so far, George has stupidly tried to breath it in, luckily for him he didn't affect him. Although he was grateful that he was not killed he was surprised and confounded. His train of thought was interrupted as the General poked his head out of the door,

"Get me some wet grass!" the General said in a loud whisper.

George reached over and plucked a piece of grass from a small container where he grew grass to put in his early morning Health Shake. He walked over and handed it to the General who snatched it up and went back in. George settled himself back into his chair, but as soon as his butt hit the cushion a blood curdling scream hit his ears. It had come from inside the room where the boy was being kept, George calmed himself down and sat down.

"GET IN HERE!" George heard the General bellow,

George scooped up his assault rifle and joined the line of eleven Soldiers marching into the room. George was nervous as he faced the boy, the boy looked helpless in the chair, but he had heard stories of what he could do. Fathers and Husbands had been lost to this boy and yet George still thought this was wrong. He watched as they handcuffed Vegeta and chained him up, then they injected the strange purple serum into Vegeta's neck, still George wondered what the hell that was.

George marched after the stretcher as it was wheeled out the door and into the hallway, they were moving him to a new, bigger cell, a cell with higher security, George stopped a his desk and sat down, his job was done...for now.

Chapter 3: A New Hero

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta sat up groggily, he had an amazingly painful headache, he rubbed his forehead to try and calm down his head. He looked around his new room, solid concrete all the way round, the only change was a large steel door which was set hard into the stone. A small slit was cut into the door, Vegeta watched as a plate was slipped through the small line. On the plate was a piece of read soaking in dirty water. Vegeta grimaced but bent down and picked up the piece of bread anyway, he took a giant bite out of the piece of bread and munched on it unhappily. He gagged but managed to hold his vomit down, his eyes watered from the disgusting mixture before him. Vegeta heard alot of commotion from outside his cell, a shadow fell across the small crude slot in his door, Vegeta picked up his plate and just as the door opened he threw it striking the Soldier on the forehead, Vegeta picked him up and dragged him inside. He rested him against the far wall and ran up to the door, a large man stepped forth in a large black cloak. He wore a wide brimmed black hat that covered most of his face in shadow, his eyes were like red rubies shining beneath the shadows. No skin was visible but he clutched a long Samurai sword or in a better term, Katana.

"Come on!" the man said in a deep gruff voice.

"Why should I?" Vegeta asked,

"Unless you want to stay here I suggest you come with me."

Vegeta nodded,

"Here are your things little one." the mysterious man in black said.

He produced a black bag from within his cloak and chucked it at Vegeta who put it on. The big man gestured out the door indicating for Vegeta to walk out. Vegeta jogged out the door and stared in awe at the destruction that had been caused, Police and Soldiers lay dead and bloody everywhere, hearts lay with no owner, guts were spewed out on the floor. Vegeta choked back his vomit, the man brushed past him and continued to walk down the corridor. Vegeta followed closely behind, he was still sore and groggy from the days before and could hardly keep up. A few Soldiers sprinted out into their path, the man waved his sword downwards, a blast of Ki followed, following the blades path it cut straight into the middle Solider cutting him directly in half down the middle. The man twirled on the ball of his foot and as he came round a swept his sword across sending a second wave of Ki severing the two Soldiers legs from their bodies. The man walked right past them without breaking stride with Vegeta limping along behind him. The man burst out of a double door and suddenly Vegeta found himself outside, the man scooped Vegeta up in his arms and took off. They flew for what seemed like hours then they landed inside an old decrepit building. The man walked a few metres away then turned to face Vegeta. He withdrew his sword from within the folds of his cloak he stood, staring at Vegeta maliciously. He walked forward and picked Vegeta up by the scruff of his neck, he drew his arm back and went to thrust it forward, killing Vegeta. But a blast of Laser Fire smashed into the mans forearm. He dropped Vegeta suddenly who fell to the ground and rolled away. Vegeta stared down to where the Laser Fire had come from and was surprised to see the same Soldier that he had knocked out with the dinner plate standing beside a hover car, Assault Rifle smoldering.

George-Earth

George heard shouting and screaming, he looked up from his desk to the direction of the screaming and shouting. The hallway beyond was long and it soon stretched into shadows, just before the shadows a spatter of blood swept across the wall. George picked up his rifle and leaped over the desk, men ran around him and into the darkness, a flow of blood came out of the shadows and spilled out onto the floor. A giant man dressed in a dark cloak emerged, he held a Katana in one dark gloved hand. No skin was visible, his face was covered with a wide brimmed black hat and he had blood red eyes which shone beyond the shadows of his face. Men rushed up beside George and opened fire, George joined them, relentlessly pounding bullets into the massive frame. No good whatsoever, he must be here for the boy. George ran towards Vegetas room he stopped before the door then slowly opened it, nest thing he knew he was flat on the ground and being dragged to the corner of the room by the boy. He was only half conscious, he watched as the tall figure came in and took the boy out. George struggled to his feet and ran out the door, he jumped behind is desk and watched as the boy and the man disappeared into the darkness. George leaped over his desk and ran after them with his gun held firmly in his hand. He watched as the boy and the man stepped out and amazingly flew away, George sprinted out the door and hopped into the nearest Hover Car, he booted up the engine and roared into the air, tailing closely behind the tow figures, he saw he man land inside a decrepit building. George touched down just before the building and hopped out. He rested his rifle on the hood of his car and set the scope on the man, he watched as the man went to bring his sword down, George quickly aimed and fired, striking straight onto the mans forearm. George suddenly considered what he had done and saw the malice in the mans eyes.

George-Earth

George watched as the massive figure of the man leaped from the very top of the building and landed with a smash right in front of George. George rolled backwards over the bonnet of his car and fired while he slide and rolled over the bonnet. The Laser Fire did little but burn small holes in the things clothes. The man moved with lightning fast speed and slapped the gun from Georges hands. George acted in pain for than rage, h flicked out his large 30cm long knife and swiped upwards, catching the man in the chin and going upwards, flicking off the hat. It was then that George saw what the man really was, his face was burned and scarred, fresh blood dripped from his brow and onto his lips. He had no hair on his head but he had a wicked smile which was filled with razor sharp pointed teeth. George, now terrified swiped at whatever it was. The thing caught his hand and twisted it back, snapping his arm instantly. George screamed in agony and twisted out of the Demons grip. He lashed out with a closed fist which was again caught by the Demon who flung him onto his back. George spun round, sweeping the Demons legs out from under him, George dove on top of him and wrestled for control, the Demon threw him off onto his back. The man rolled backwards, onto his feet. George reached behind him and picked up his Assault Rifle, the Demon opened its mouth to laugh but before a sound was heard George shoved his Rifle into its mouth and pulled the trigger. The Demon spewed up purple blood all over the gun and went into a seizure fit. It collapsed to the ground and lay still, George gave a sigh of relief and threw his gun aside. He turned and looked up at the boy who looked groggy and worn down. All of a sudden an excruciating pain split through his body, George looked down at his stomach and saw the tip of a Katana sticking out. He watched as it withdrew itself from him, George fell to his knees and turned around, he watched as the Demon raised its sword above its head. It brought it down fast aiming for the centre of his forehead. A small shape dropped from nowhere and tackled the Demon to the ground.

Vegeta was amazed at the courage of that mere human. He had risked his life to save his own. Vegeta watched the battle intently below, the human fought with pride an honor, but he stupidly turned his back on the Demon thinking the battle was won. Vegeta saw what was coming before it even happened, Vegeta leaped from his spot in the building and into the air, he positioned it perfectly so he would come down directly where the Demon would be, he landed directly on the Demon, sending them both to the ground, Vegeta punched the Demon repetitively in the face, then yelled,

"SOKIDAN!"

He smashed the ball of energy into the Demons face, the Demon spat onto Vegeta's face. It was like acid, Vegeta fell off quickly brushing the acid off his face. But then the Demon had sprung to his feet and was sprinting towards him, Vegeta flipped to an upright position and drew his Power Pole and sword. They both clashed swords but Vegeta swiped at the Demons stomach with the Power Pole. The Demon removed one hand from his sword and caught the pole in one gloved hand. He twisted it round, forcing Vegeta to drop it, he then threw it away. The whole time he had been holding Vegeta off with one arm, now with tow arms he could easily push Vegeta's sword back upon him. Vegeta span sideways, letting his blade go and drive into the ground. Vegeta spun to face the Demon who now looked even more wicked. The Demon swung, bringing the sword round sideways, pushing with his body weight. Vegeta ducked underneath the blade and punched forward in where he assumed the testicles would be. He withdrew his fist in pain, all he had hit was solid bone. The Demon now obviously sick of playing grabbed Vegeta by the scruff of his neck and thrust him up against the car, he drew back his sword, ready to drive it through his heart.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

The Sword came swinging down towards Vegeta's heart but then was blown aside by another flashing, brilliant sword. To Vegeta this was the sword of life, Vegeta glanced in the direction of where the sword had come from and was surprised to see to see a gruff man hovering in the air. He had unruly hair that was tied up with a blood soaked bandanna. He had a small scar on his cheek and wore green armour that was cut off at the shoulders. He had a cocky personality from what Vegeta could see and he was puzzled as to who he was. Vegeta had no clue that there were others like him out there, it seemed that this man was trying to save him, although Vegeta doubted if he could, this Demon was too tough. Vegeta watched as the man made his cocky yet comical introduction and a challenge to the Demon. Vegeta knew what the Demon was capable of, as the man made his cocky remarks the Demon pinpointed the position right behind the gruff man. Vegeta was no use, he could not help the man, he would surely die. The Demon teleported directly behind the cocky individual and smashed him in the head with two cupped fists. The man grunted and fell a few feet before regaining his conscious and realizing the trouble he was in just as the Demon grabbed his by the collar and threw him upwards. The Demon teleported once again, directly above the man who was still soaring further and further into the air. The Demon once again grabbed him by the collar and span in the air, letting go just as he was pointing at the ground. the man flew at break neck speed towards the ground but managed to slow himself down enough before he was crushed by gravity into the ground. The man shot back up into the air trying to hit the flying Demon but failed miserably as the Demon went to throw him down once again, this time the man managed to grab hold of of the Demons arm and prevent himself from plummeting to his death.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta watched in awe as the man threw the Demon into the air and sent a frothing energy blast his way. For a second Vegeta was convinced that the energy blast would hit, but no success. The Demon snickered and powered a ball of red, sparking energy in his right hand and threw it directly at the mans oncoming energy attack. It split directly through it and carried the mans Ki attack straight into him. Just before the blast connected th man brought up a Ki Shield which absorbed the blast.

They two warriors hovered there, motionless for what seemed like an eternity, then the Demon began to applaud, obviously pleased with this new warrior as a challenge. Then it spoke,

"Bravo, nobody has made it this far before" Vegeta heard it say, "But I am afraid that it has to end here."

Vegeta looked across at the man, his eyes burned with fiery determination, the same determination that Vegeta himself possessed. This Demon would fall, there would be no

mercy. The Demon attacked the man with ferocity unlike anything Vegeta had seen, he Demon threw punch after punch, the managed to block alot of them but every few seconds a punch or kick would slip through his defenses and strike him. Then the Demon got completely past his blocking and struck him square in the ribs, Vegeta winced as the resounding smack followed through. The man doubled over and fell to the ground in a heap.

George-Earth

George couldn't do anything, his stomach was on fire with pain, he could only watch as the boy was beaten into the ground, and stomped upon. Then the Demon had him, sword drawn, ready to strike him through his heart, George made an attempt to get to his feet but failed miserably. Then a sword came spinning from somewhere in the air and knocked the sword from the Demons hand. George sighed with relief, the boy must be safe, that sword flew too fast, whoever threw that must be unimaginably strong. Perhaps strong enough to beat the Demon. George slowly moved his head round so he could see who threw the sword, his characteristics were astoundingly similar to a photograph he had seen when he accidentally stumbled into the data room. An alien had once came to Earth, only the head of the Government was meant to know about it, the alien looked exactly like this man before him. He looked very strong, his hair was completely out of context, it stuck out at random places, it looked utterly ridiculous to George, around his forehead was tied a blood soaked bandanna, barbaric. He also wore some very high-tech looking green armour that was cut off at the shoulders. The warrior had a cocky attitude, cocky attitudes gets people killed. The alien beckoned the Demon to attack him but without warning the Demon teleported directly behind him and smacked him in the back of the neck with his two closed fists. The alien grunted in pain, but with that brief moment of weakness the Demon grabbed him by his collar and through him into the air where he teleported again and grabbed onto his collar once again. The Demon span around then threw the alien directly into the ground, fortunately he stopped himself before smashing into the ground. George watched them intently, fighting relentlessly, but then the alien summoned up a ball of frothing blue Ki and lobbed it at the Demon. George was astounded by the power behind the orb but even more as the Demon created his own and threw it directly into the Aliens. The explosion shattered through George, he felt the buildings shaking around him, then he heard a loud creaking sound from behind him, he looked over in time to see his hover car tipping over him. It fell on top of him, crushing his legs, he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta stared at the man who has now crumpled on the ground, then something caught his eye, the man who had tried to save him lay under a car, crushed. Vegeta went to run towards George but his plan was stopped as the Demon dropped to the ground infront of him. He grabbed Vegeta by his shirt and dragged him into the air, he pulled Vegeta close enough so he could smell his horrible breath,

"Are you ready to die boy?" the Demon asked,

"No need to answer that, for I shall not die today, I am not sure if you are ready, but you better get ready, for the time is drawing closer." Vegeta teased,

Vegeta kicked the Demon in the chin and dropped to the ground not waiting to see his reaction, Vegeta doubted that he would be happy. Vegeta smiled to himself and began to run toward George, but then the Demon teleported infront of him and threw him on the ground. He then plucked him up off the ground and threw him into the air, he charged a large purple and red energy ball in his hand, ready to strike Vegeta down. Vegeta stared wide eyed as the the Demon brought his arm forward, ready to let the energy ball go. But then the man rushed forward with his shoulder extended. He drove his shoulder directly into the Demons stomach who flew through a window of a nearby building, the energy ball skimmed Vegeta's face, singeing his hair. Vegeta watched as the man lured the Demon out of the building and out into the open, they both charged forward, equally fast, a flurry of blows, it was becoming impossible for Vegeta to focus on them, he had to blink repetitively to at least keep track of where the mass of blurriness was. Then it stopped, two fighters, facing each other. One of them crumpled, it was the Demon.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

The man turned towards Vegeta, obviously concerned, he walked up to Vegeta and looked closely at him, Vegeta looked into his eyes, they shared something, they had one thing in common apart from their ferocious determination, something Vegeta couldn't put his finger on. It was almost as if they went way back together, the same history, but Vegeta knew this could not be true. He had a boring family as far as he knew, he was the only special one among them, but then again his family tree ended at his Grandmother. The family he knew of had betrayed him, they were no longer his family, they deserved to die. They left him to be beaten, starved and killed, he would kill them.

Haha if anyone reads this then PM me and I will give you Zeni

This stranger seemed more like family to him than his ex-family. Somehow they were linked, they were linked in a way Vegeta could not begin to comprehend, if he ever got out of this he promised himself that he would find out what it was that linked them.

"Rot in Hell, Saiyan!" Vegeta heard the Demon say,

The Demon launched a beam of pure red Ki at the man, Vegeta's eyes widened in horror. The man threw a small ball of blue Ki into the large beam then charged up a shield which engulfed him and covered him from head to foot, he charged directly into the beam, pushing on with every muscle in his body, Vegeta saw the sweat flow freely, pushing down his long bushy hair, he charged forward, striking the Demon down for the final time...

The man walked slowly over to Vegeta who still lay crumpled on the ground, he crouched down with his weight resting on his toes.

"You ok?" he asked.

Vegeta swallowed.

"Yes, but that man, he tried to save me, he's in trouble, we have to save him."

The man nodded.

Chapter 4: A New Adventure

Vegeta rubbed the pain out of his legs and struggled to his feet, he limped over to where George lay and threw the car off him more out of desperation than strength. He turned to the man,

"I don't know who you are, but I believe that you were brought here for a reason. I don't care if you don't stick by me but this man needs medical attention, help me get it to him." Vegeta pleaded,

"My name is Bardock, it looks like you need medical attention as well" Bardock remarked.

"I'm Vegeta and I...I...I can't...I...can't tell you right now, but first things first" Vegeta gestured to George.

Bardock hoisted George up into his arms and took off into the air and waited for Vegeta to follow. Vegeta rose into the air along with him and they both flew together towards the nearest hospital. Vegeta knew that if he set foot in the hospital he would be arrested, they would have to sneak George in. They both landed on a hospital which seemed to be the biggest and best looking in the city, "St James Hospital". Their was four Helicopter Pads all up, they were all full up, Helicopters were constantly landing and taking off, Vegeta turned towards Bardock,

"Go on, find a way in and get George the help he needs, I will attract too much attention." Vegeta told Bardock.

"OK but you are telling me why after this, I don't understand how a kid like you could be in so much trouble." Bardock said, tempted to shrug. Bardock ran off, Vegeta turned to the Helicopter Pads, Bardock would need a distraction, suitable enough to get almost everyone in the hospital running. Vegeta sprinted forward, past the Helicopter Pilots, Paramedics and Doctors towards a Helicopter. Screaming hit his ears instantly,

"Its him! Get the Police! NOW!" they screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta picked up an empty Helicopter by the tail and threw it off the edge of the building, beforehand Vegeta had seen a man-made lake down below. The Helicopter plunged into the lake, destroying little toy electric boats.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta smiled as he watched the Helicopter plummet to the ground, the splash was enormous down in the lake, Vegeta just hoped hat nobody got hurt. He turned around to see a Doctor wielding a large metal pipe.

"I don't want to hurt you" the Doctor said,

Vegeta laughed, clutching his sides. He fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face from his laughter, he rolled about laughing his head off. He got back up and sighed,

"Ah thanks for that, I haven't had a laugh like that in ages." Vegeta told the Doctor.

"I am serious" the Doctor said sternly.

Vegeta nodded, he walked up to the Doctor who swung the Iron Bar at Vegeta's head with all his might, Vegeta easily ducked under the bar and came back up smiling. The Doctor looked puzzled then swung again, this time Vegeta teleported away from the swinging dirt, iron bar. He appeared directly behind the Doctor, smiling. The Doctor whirled around, utterly bewildered, he swung again and again, but Vegeta was just too damn fast or him. The Doctor began to back away in terror, but in his fear he forgot that the ledge was there. His foot went back and down, thinking that solid ground would meet his foot he fell backwards, confused. The Doctor had no idea what was going on, he just plummeted down and down. Vegeta dove down after him, just before the concrete Vegeta grabbed him and pulled him above Vegeta. Vegeta smashed into the ground almost shattering his legs from the shock, the Doctor seemed perfectly fine, but it didn't look like Vegeta would be fine for long. Police and Soldiers surrounded him, the Soldiers bore the same mark Vegeta had seen in the Prison, the Wolf, snarling but unsuspecting of the Snake ready to dig its razor sharp fangs into its back. The symbol seemed familiar, Vegeta thought nothing of it, he had worse things to worry about at the moment.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta slowly raised his hands in a sign of surrender, it seemed that the Police were way past that, for they opened fire almost instantly. Vegeta would of been torn to shreds if he had been hit by that Laser Fire, he Teleported behind the Semi Circle of Police and watched as the Doctor was ripped into pieces from the Laser Fire. Vegeta sped forward and punched a Soldier square in the face, sending him hurtling away into the wall where a sickening crack was heard, Vegeta yelled,

"ENERGY DAN!"

He held out his two hands infront of him and fired almost Twenty Green Blasts of Ki into the mass of Soldiers and Policemen. He jumped into the cloud of dust he had created, he grabbed Police by their collars and threw them away, he punched the living daylights out of one individual who was left with little more than a bloody pulp for a pace. He raised his foot and stomped down as hard as he could, a crater the size of a tank was formed, it sent everyone, cars and all into the air, men had their bones broken, teeth shattered. Vegeta elbowed a man in the face as he came down sending him spiraling round to the ground. Vegeta rose into the air, he powered up a ball of energy in his hand,

"SOKIDAN!" he screamed,

He pushed the small ball straight down into the remaining men, they were incinerated instantly,

"I told you not to fuck with me" Vegeta said to the dead Soldiers.

Vegeta went to return to the roof but found himself confronted with 5 attack Helicopters. They surrounded him, then they all fired at once, their missiles streaking from the large holes in the side of the Helicopters, Vegeta had not time to react, the only thing he could do was let the Ki inside him loose. It expanded out of him, coming from every pore on his body, the Helicopter Pilots were wiped from existence permanently but the Ki kept on flowing, Vegeta struggled to get it back under control.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

The Doctors gazed at the fallen man, they glanced anxiously at him and the boy.

"Should we grab him?" one of them questioned.

"Later, we have to fix up this poor guy first, he is no doubt one of the boys victims."

The Doctors pulled their masks back up over their faces and continued to repair Georges almost destroyed body, they focused on the massive hole in his body, the bones could only be repaired through time. They worked tirelessly, finally they had stitched up all the holes and put his lower half in a cast. They then turned to Vegeta and Bardock.

Vegeta's eyes flicked open, he saw the two Doctors loading Bardock onto a stretcher. At first he thought they were taking care of him, but then his eyes focused in on the tattoo nailed into the necks of the two Doctors. A Wolf, the Wolf snarling and the Snake, ready to strike. Vegeta leaped to his feet, baring his teeth at the Doctors who backed away, now terrified. Vegeta checked to see if Bardock was ok, he seemed to be alive but barely. Vegeta had no time for these Doctors, he picked them both up by the scruff of their necks and threw them out the open window. He heard a loud crunch seconds later, Vegeta did not care, the Doctors were obviously involved with the Soldiers, they had fucked with him long enough, no more prisoners. Vegeta strapped Bardock to the stretcher, he lifted the solid steel stretcher high above his head and leaped out of the window and soared away.

Bardock need Medical Attention, he needed it badly. Since he was the heir to the entire Capsule Corporation buisness he had to learn about it. They had a Galactic Transit Station somewhere out in the country, only Capsule Corporation employees knew about it, maybe they had a Rejuvenation Tank, Vegeta had no idea what it was but from the Saiyan had said and the name he figured it healed you. Vegeta sped off in the direction he assumed the Galactic Transit Station was.

Vegeta Jr.-Earth

Vegeta swooped low over the land while holding the stretcher aloft, he spotted a large building that looked very futuristic. Vegeta hovered above the building, he watched as the ground parted beside the building, a small round ship shot out from the hole in the ground and into space. Vegeta smirked, he dropped down to the building instantly, he was tired and injured, no more time could be wasted. Vegeta landed in front of the front door. He smashed through without bothering with the handle and walked up the counter,

"Where do you keep the Rejuvenation Tanks?" Vegeta roared at the receptionist,

Without looking up she replied "They are only in Capsule Corporation Ships, Namekian Ships and Saiyan Warships."

Vegeta had no idea what a Saiyan or a Namekian was but he had no time to wonder as the receptionist looked up and screamed,

"ITS HIM! ITS HIM!"

Vegeta ran and leaped into the first ship he could find which turned out to be a Namekian Space Ship of course he was unaware of this. He jumped inside, being careful not to hit Bardocks head on the doorway and set the stretcher down on the floor of the Spaceship, he heard running footsteps from outside of the Space Ship, he quickly unstrapped Bardock from the stretcher and set him down onto the ground, he then picked up the Solid Steel Stretcher and hefted it at the approaching Soldiers who crumpled before it. Vegeta closed the door and ran over to the console, he typed randomly, putting in completely random numbers, he hit enter and the ship instantly thundered to life. Vegeta looked out of the window of the ship, the hatch was still open, but it was steadily closing, Vegeta had no idea how the ship worked, but he cautiously tapped the accelerator with his foot, the ship moved forward an inch, he grabbed hold of the handles and slammed his foot down. The ship sped through the hatch just as it closed shut. Vegeta entered random co-ordinates into the Space Ships computer and hit the Autopilot button, he then picked up Bardock off the floor. And looked round for a rejuvenation tank, he found an empty tank which he assumed was the tank, he placed Bardock inside and attached the tubes to where he thought they must go. He pressed the red button on the side of the tank and watched as the lid closed and the tank filled with green liquid.

Vegeta Jr.-Space

Vegeta watched Bardock in the tank, he wondered why and Oxygen Mask was meant to be attached to the crotch, but there were so many things he didn't know, he thought it was best not to question it. Vegeta paced round the ship, looking for something to entertain his mind, as he walked an explosion of dizziness shattered through him, sending him toppling over onto the Captains chair, as his hand hit the chair for support it span around, sending Vegeta crashing into the ground. Vegeta pulled himself up with a smile on his face.

This chair will entertain me for days.

Vegeta hopped onto the chair and began to spin around, it was as if the world had become a large blur. He slowed down and fell off the chair, now very, very dizzy. Vegeta lay on his back with the roof of the ship spinning above him. He waited till his stomach had settled then got up, he climbed onto the chair and began to spin again until he heard a small tapping sound. He looked over to see Bardock with the oxygen mask now over his mouth tapping on the window. Vegeta stared blankly at Bardock, then only just realizing what he wanted he leaped to his feet and pushed the release button on the wall. Unfortunately he had forgotten to drain it so Bardock flew out in a wave of liquid, Vegeta put on his innocent face as Bardock shoved off his Oxygen mask. The man grabbed a towel from the towel rack and dried himself off then dressed in his usual attire. Bardock walked over to the control panel where Vegeta had entered the Co-ordinates,

"You won't find anything but empty space there," Bardock told Vegeta.

Bardock punched in some new Co-Ordinates and he was rewarded with a slightly female yet metallic voice,

"Planet Vegeta - Populace: Saiyans"

Vegeta fell off his chair at the mention of his name.

Vegeta Jr.-Space

Vegeta's eyes grew wide and his lips pursed in a comical expression, Bardock laughed out loud out how funny the young boy looked. Vegeta was upside down from his fall from the chair, his legs were up awkwardly and hung down near his face. Vegeta placed his hands on the ground so that his palms were resting. He suddenly tensed, his whole body shot into the air while still staying vertically on the ground. He was like a pole in the air, he bent his arms slowly down and pushed off, soaring into the air. Unfortunately Vegeta had forgotten about the roof, he flipped in the air so he was upright again and then smacked his head on the top of the ship with a loud clang. He came back down in the exact same position he had been stuck in moments ago. Vegeta put on the same face Bardock had laughed at before, he was not pleased. He leaped to his feet, properly this time.

"Why is there a Planet named after me?" Vegeta curiously asked the Warrior.

"Well it isn't actually named after you, you are named after the person who it was originally named after in a sense. It was named after the King of all Saiyans, "King Vegeta". And his son after him was also named Vegeta, you, Vegeta are the descendant of those two great men. You are King Vegeta's great great great grandson, you are the heir to the throne of Vegeta. You are a Prince among Saiyans" Bardock told Vegeta.

Vegeta fell over once more, his face stayed with his mouth open and his eyes wide for what seemed like hours, from being Public Enemy Number one to becoming the Prince of something called the Saiyans. Vegeta didn't say anything, but then questions flooded into his brain, threatening to drown him in their immensity, but just as he opened his mouth to say something the metallic female voice chimed over the loud speakers.

"Arrived at Planet Vegeta-Populace Saiyans."

George-Earth

George awoke with a groan, he jerked upwards, vomiting all over his legs which were in a cast. He clutched his stomach in pain, he lifted up his shirt and almost vomited from the sight of it, a deep cut ran vertically down his stomach, it had now turned a deep purple and white, it had healed over completely, the only think that remained was his scar.

How long had he been asleep, a couple of weeks, months, years?

George looked around the room, his room was medium sized, white tiled and had very little furniture. Only a very small T.V, a couple of plastic chairs and that was it. George sat up in his bed, clutching his stomach and holding back tears, he reached beside his bed and grabbed the emergency call button device that hung from his bed. He squeezed the button extra hard just to make sure. Three nurses in vivid purple rushed in followed by a Doctor in a long white coat.

"Whats the problem?" one of the Nurse's asked.

"Well...where the hell am I?" George questioned,

"The Hospital George, you suffered severe injuries, we have reason to believe that a man and the small boy did this to you, do you remember anything." the Doctor asked George.

"They didn't hurt m..." George started,

He noticed a small tattoo on the Doctors neck along with the three nurses, a wolf with a snake sneaking up behind the wolf.

"Yes...yes they did!" George lied,

He was in WAY over his head here, he would have to tread very carefully. George went back down to his former horizontal position.

"When will I be able to go home?" George asked already hoping for the answer that he so desired.

"Two to three weeks" the Doctor replied,

The Nurses had already left the room, and the Doctor wheeled about and did likewise. George would be alone for two to three weeks...alone.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta watched as the warrior leaped forward and grabbed his seat, Vegeta followed his actions and leaped into the Captains chair, holding on for dear life as the ship rocked down through the deadly atmosphere and and crashed into the dirt where it skidded to a long halt in the ground. Vegeta hopped to his feet with his usual nimble agility. Bardock skipped to the door and opened it with a low, strange hiss. The door opened downwards slowly into a stair ramp. White nitrogen filled the air outside of the ship as it did its job cooling down the ship. When the ramp was firmly set in the ground Bardock ventured out. Vegeta followed along without question, this Planet that was named after himself was little more than a barren wasteland. From the little Bardock had said he expected it to be a city of wonder, he was sadly disappointed. It was just a pile of rubble and dust, nothing of interest seemed to be here, Bardock smirked at Vegeta. And then nodded infront of them. Bardock took off with Vegeta close at his heels, they flew for what seemed like miles before a large city came into view.

"This is the Capital of Vegeta." Bardock said.

Vegeta put on a blank face, he could not believe that this hole was the capital of Vegeta. Bardock touched down lightly to the ground just before the young Prince. Vegeta could see many, many iSaiyans/i milling about, they all instantly stopped when they saw him, their eyes fixed on him. Their gaze did not waver. Vegeta looked awkwardly about, waiting for them to say something. He looked up at Bardock who was profoundly sweeting and was nervously fidgeting. All of a sudden, balls of energy sprouted into each of the Saiyans hands.

"IMPOSTOR!" they all yelled in unison.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

"SHIT!" Vegeta heard Bardock exclaim as a hailstorm of Ki rained down upon them.

Bardock swept Vegeta up with his hand and spun around, holding up his hand, Ki pulsed from it, creating a vivid green barrier. The Ki Blasts smashed into the barrier, making green fluorescent waves shimmer across the surface of the barrier. Vegeta glanced across at Bardock, the Saiyan Warrior. Bardock was sweating profusely, his eyes switched back in forth between Vegeta and the mass of Saiyans before them. Vegeta could just see him thinking;

What have I done?

Vegeta knew what he was thinking just by looking at him.

"Fellow Saiyans" Bardock said,

"This Boy...is no impostor!"

"He is the First Son of Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta was puzzled by this as Bardock had already told him that he was his great great grandson, not his straight up son. Then it hit him...Bardock was trying to hide Vegeta's true identity. Once the rest of the Saiyans had gotten over their stupidity, they realized that Bardock was lying too. Insults struck them almost as fiercely as the orbs of Ki had moments ago. The hail of Ki flowed down on them once again, a light caught Vegeta's eye, he turned around to see tears glistening down Bardocks cheeks. The salty tears reflected small balls of Ki on the tip of his fingertips. In a hushed whisper Bardock said to the Saiyans,

"I'm sorry..."

It was then that Bardock recited the words that killed his fellow kind,

"FLASH...REVOLVER!" Bardock boomed.

The throng of Saiyans was instantly obliterated, Bardock grabbed Vegeta and took off into the air at breakneck speed. Nobody followed them, witness of what Bardock could do, they hung back. Bardock found them a small cave in the side of a mountain, Vegeta had not slept since he had escaped prison, he was asleep before his head hit the ground.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta was awoken by someone moving about, he thought it was Bardock. But whoever was moving was doing so cautiously, Vegeta poked is head up to see what was going on. He saw two Saiyans, each wearing blue and yellow armour with a strange insignia implanted on the armour. Vegeta leaped to his feet and sped past the two Saiyans and out of the cave. He stopped dead when he saw Bardock, lying crippled on the ground, underneath the large foot of a Saiyan wearing the same armour as the other two. Vegeta felt a flame inside him, burning like nothing before.

"Get off him!" Vegeta yelled.

"Or what? You gonna tell ya Mommy?" the Saiyan mused.

"My mother is dead to me." Vegeta said, swinging his hand across his body.

"Funny, because thats what your friend will be..." he mused.

The Saiyan took his foot off Bardock and stepped back a couple of paces. A ball of energy formed at the the palm of his hand. He pointed it at Bardock.

"Goodbye...weakling."

The ball of energy shot off from the Saiyans hands and speared through the air towards Bardocks heart. In an instant Vegeta was there, he swept the ball of energy away with his hand. It exploded against the mountainside with a terrific shock wave. Vegeta stood defiantly infront of Bardock.

"You shall not touch him." Vegeta said raising his voice towards the end.

"Oh and what are you going to do? Hmmmmmm?" the man said.

Vegeta's hands twitched by his side, his hair bristled, his eyes narrowed.

"...this"

Vegeta stepped forward, holding his fist and bringing his elbow up into the Saiyans armoured stomach, cracking the armour and sending shrapnel flying off. Vegeta stepped back then forward again, sweeping the mans legs from under him and smashing his fists into his stomach as he came down. Vegeta raised his leg above the Saiyans head, ready to bring it down, crushing his skull. Two Saiyans appeared behind him, grabbing his arms and throwing him backwards.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

The two Saiyans picked him up off the ground and held him aloft for their apparent leader to strike.

"You little bitch..."

The Leader brought home a smashing uppercut which almost broke Vegeta's neck. The Leader then turned back to Bardock. He picked Bardock up off the ground and held him high above his head. The Leader walked over to the cliff and threw Bardock off. Ki exploded from Vegeta, sending the tow Saiyans holding him into the stone wall behind them. Vegeta dove off the cliff and flew down as fast as he could, just before Bardock hit the ground, Vegeta grabbed his leg and swung him up into the air, lessening the fall somewhat, but Vegeta hit the ground, snapping his neck with a loud crunch, where he lay still. Bardock landed with a thud right beside Vegeta, he still stirred. Vegeta thought he was ok, until the Saiyans landed. The two Saiyans grabbed both Vegeta and Bardock, Vegeta's hand was open, palm facing up, towards the oncoming Saiyans. His neck was broken so a loud croak was the only thing that came out, but he mouthed the words,

"Energy Dan."

Multiple blue blasts of energy rocketed from Vegeta's hand, hitting every Saiyan in a hail storm of pain. Vegeta, his mouth wide opened, belched up a great cloud of flame upon the Saiyans who fell to the ground and rolled around to extinguish the flames. Vegeta smiled. He would go down fighting, of course this wouldn't be long as the Saiyans foot slammed down on his face, silencing him. Putting him into the blackness of sleep.

Almost half asleep and half awake Vegeta watched the land past quickly below him. He was hanging by his foot, above him was one of the Saiyans who entered the cave, carelessly carrying him by his foot. The Saiyan looked down and noticed Vegeta with his eyes open. The Saiyan swooped low to a mountain and swung his head into the very stony tip, cracking his head open.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta's eyes flickered open, he was butt-naked in some kind of tank filled with sticky teal liquid! Vegeta tried to move his arms to smash the glass, but he found he couldn't. Vegeta tried to peer through the glass but only found it to be blurry and the shapes behind it were unrecognizable. Vegeta could faintly hear them talking.

"Damn this kid. He is vicious, he almost killed me." one of the blurry shapes said.

"Your kidding right? This little weakling hurt anybody? I think the years have softened you up, Marticus." the second blurry shape said.

"Watch yourself, Crandiko, you might find yourself in hot water." Marticus threatened.

Vegeta could almost feel the tension in the room.

"SOLAR FLARE!" one of them screamed, putting his hands to his face, with his fingers spread wide.

The light would of blinded any man anyway, but the light was amplified by the glass and water and shot into Vegeta's eyes, burning into his cornea's. Vegeta screamed in pain, which only came out in large bubbles throughout the gooey liquid. The pain was unbearable, he couldn't see, well we could but all he could see was a blinding light. It was like being struck in the eyes by a lightning bolt. Vegeta's muscles tensed all over,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Muffled again by the water. The large bubbles floated upwards, they were a representation of his pain. He heard Marticus and Crandiko run towards him.

"Holy shit! King Vegeta is going to have our balls for dinner!" One of them screamed.

"You ok kid?"

Vegeta shook his head. Vegeta could hear the tow men shuffling nervously behind the glass.

"What should we do? Take him out?"

"No, he will get healed in the tank...hopefully. If he does heal his eyesight will improve anyway, thats if he really is a Saiyan."

"We better hope he is, otherwise there is no chance of him getting back his eye sight."

Vegeta heard the two men sit back down nervously.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta's eyes hurt extremely, he couldn't bite down the pain. He might of been able to bare it if only it didn't seem so serious. He could be without sight forever, he would live his life as a feeble old man, but with a child's body. He would not be able see at all, he would be easy pickings for the Police. Or whatever was hunting him in the dark, the burning light had at least subsided but he was only left with blackness. Vegeta was still weary and beaten, he knew that if he did not rest his eyes would not be the only thing that would be damaged.

Vegeta awoke, he was not sure if his eyes were closed of open. He could sense the same two men outside the tank, their Power Levels had dropped. Vegeta assumed they were asleep. He wiggled his fingers, he seemed to be healed, except for his eyes. The oxygen mask put a stale taste in his mouth, it was very tempting to vomit. Vegeta felt the vomit creeping up his throat, ready to burst out. He choked it back, disgusted. Vegeta waved his hand infront of his eyes which he assumed were open. At first he didn't see anything but after some time of waving he thought he could see the movement of his hand somewhere in the blackness. Vegeta was now excited, he hoped dearly that his eyesight was slowly but surely returning. He closed his eyes (He thought) to rest them as much as he could.

Vegeta was bored out of his mind and anxious to see if his eyes were healed, but every time he opened them he was endangering himself of slowing down the healing process or stopping it all together. Vegeta took a deep breath of stale oxygen and continued to do...nothing.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta stirred in Bardocks arms, he was in the air. He had no idea on how he got there but there were three people chasing them. Vegeta had no idea what they looked like, he could only vaguely see their shapes. All of a sudden Bardock let go of the young Hybrid, as he fell he saw his clothes hanging from his Guardians pants along with his Power Pole and sword. Vegeta plummeted down, head first. Te ground was just a crude black and white outline that went in and out of focus randomly. Vegeta turned around in the air so his feet were now facing the ground. He hit the ground with little damage, he had reinforced his legs with Ki and he was fully healed. From Bardocks Ki Signature Vegeta could tell he wasn't healed completely, well far from it. Even with Vegeta's very limited vision he could see that Bardock was in a bad way. And it looked like he needed help as a man (Vegeta assumed it was a Saiyan) with a weapon on some kind struck out at him. Then another Saiyan fired some sort of attack at him which from what Vegeta could sense was incredibly powerful and the other one was an all round brute. He felt like he could withstand any attack and still be vibrant and happy. Vegeta was amazed that he could get all that from just sensing their Ki Signatures, but he had to really pay great attention to the detail, turn it over in his mind. Vegeta snapped out of his own fantasy world on how amazing he was and bent his knees. He took off from the ground, leaving a large crater in the ground. He Power flew up into the air and towards Bardock and the three specialists.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta rose up beside Bardock, he swore he saw Bardock smile when he came into view. He made a note to ask him later when he could see properly.

"What the hell is this? A kid?" the brutish Saiyan remarked.

"Not just any kid, a blind kid." Vegeta told them snickering as he imagined the looks of their faces.

"I don't know why King Vegeta told us to be careful around them, they are both a bunch of weaklings."

Vegeta smiled to himself and drew his Power Pole.

"I do believe a great man once said "Fuck you!"" Vegeta mused as he sprang onto the big brutish man.

He was quickly intercepted by the man wielding the weapon which Vegeta now realized was a Sword. The mans sword swept the young lads Power Pole aside and went straight round to slice him in half. Vegeta threw the Power Pole from his right hand to his left just as he drew his sword with his right hand. He blocked the blow barely and all it did was deflect the slash and send his sword away with it. Vegeta got a better hold on his sword and gripped it until his knuckles turned white. Vegeta span round, swinging his sword and Power Pole round. His sword was easily parried but his Power Pole was on course to the swordsman's skull before a blast connected with his wrist. Vegeta sprang back and sucked on his wrist. Vegeta went forward to attack the Ki Specialist when the big Brute appeared in front of him with his large fist and tried to punch his head from his neck. Bardock sprang forward and tackled him right away and downwards. Vegeta's eyes went out of focus again, he was temporarily blind...completely. He felt a stinging pain down his chest, and another down his arm.

Bardock-Vegeta

Bardock watched as Vegeta valiantly sprung into battle with his sword and Power Pole. Although Bardock noticed something different about Vegeta's fighting style, he was clumsier, he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. This was unlike Vegeta, Bardock knew what Vegeta was capable of, and this was far from it. He barely blocked the sword strike from the Sword Specialist. Bardock noticed something strange in his eyes, a sort of dull gray tint to them, like nothing was left inside them. Bardock suddenly realized, HE WAS BLIND! It was just then that he saw the tank which was the brutish Saiyan aiming to take Vegeta out, he tackled him downwards, a couple of thousand feet below Vegeta. Bardock kneed the big man in the stomach and twirled him over. The man didn't make the slightest indication of been caused any pain at all. Bardock grunted and then punched the Saiyan repetitively in the stomach. The big brute just stood there without any sign of pain at all. Bardock was beginning to grow annoyed. Then the Saiyan moved with surprisingly fast speed and struck with a snake fist into Bardocks temple. He fell backwards and then caught himself in mid-air. He flipped round and shot up, he held his hand extended upwards,

"FLASH REVOLVER!" Bardock screamed at the top of his lungs.

His fingertips exploded with light, it engulfed the big pudgy man in bright light. Bardock smiled, nobody could survive that. But still the pudgy man stood there, he was slightly singed, puffing and had his arms crossed in a defensive position. He had hurt him, but hardly. Bardock began to grow worried, he was tired before the fight even started and in the first few seconds he was completely exhausted. He would have to push past the physical barrier between, him and victory, if he didn't, he would die and so would Vegeta, the warrior of the future.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta's vision returned, well his limited vision returned. He could see through the blackness of his vision streaks of red down his chest and his left arm. Vegeta saw the Saiyans bright white teeth as he smiled, h caught the glint of the sword reflecting the sun as it swung down towards him. Vegeta could not move, if he did he would risk being killed anyway for he could walk right in front of an attack. He felt the sword bite deep into his shoulder, it stuck there. He could feel the Saiyan trying to wrench it free, he put his foot on Vegeta's chest and tried to use it as leverage to pull the sword from Vegeta's arm. Finally he pried it free and it took a chunk of flesh with it. The blackness of Vegeta's vision disappeared but a blood red rage filled it. He felt Ki blasts thundering into him like bullets yet he paid no heed. He could not see but the rage carried him forward, he dropped his Power Pole and Sword and sprung onto the Swordsman who had caused him so much pain. They both dropped like a stone, Vegeta was throttling him the whole way down. They battled each other, trading punches, but the rage fueled him onwards, condoning his actions and supporting his punches with pure blood-lust. The both smashed into the ground, the both flipped back up. Vegeta skidded along the dust then charged after the Swordsman who was hurriedly looking for his sword. Vegeta couldn't even see, something else was controlling his body and forcing him to attack this Saiyan. He tackled the Saiyan to the ground so his back was up. Vegeta grabbed his face and thrust it into the dirt and rock repeatedly.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

The ground soon became soaked in the mans blood and his brains oozed out the massive hole in his face that Vegeta had smashed in. Vegeta's rage was kindled once again by a Ki Blast smashing into the ground beside him. His rage was directed to the skinny individual hovering in the air in a long lightweight jumpsuit. Vegeta seemingly appeared beside the skinny Saiyan. The Ki Specialist spun round creating a massive beam of energy which he fired from his hands directly into the stomach of Vegeta. Vegeta groaned in pain, clutching his bloody stomach. He took his hand from his stomach and grabbed the mans face with a bloody hand. He squeezed his head, crunching it, the Saiyan kept on punching blast of Ki into his stomach, steadily working his way down and through his stomach, right through. Vegeta put his other hand on the neck of the man and pulled with the hand holding the face, he tore the front part of the skull clear off, leaving a jagged hole in his face. Vegeta dropped him to the ground, his rage subsided, his sight returned, it was back to normal, he could now truly appreciate his life. Although it was a dreary day, to Vegeta it seemed sunny and vibrant, except for Bardock below, fighting for his life. The pudgy warrior below didn't seem to be doing anything, just taking Bardocks attacks. Bardock looked exhausted, near death. Despite the happiness Vegeta felt from having his sight back he knew this would not be a happy ending whether they won or lost. Vegeta quickly dropped to the ground and picked up his Power Pole and Sword. He holstered both on his side and back and rose up to help Bardock defeat this monster. The battle for both their lives was only just beginning.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta raised his Power Pole infront of him, held sideways horizontally. His sword he balanced between his thumb, index, middle and ring finger. He held it aloft, the point was pointed at the Saiyan but it was held behind the Power Pole. Vegeta stepped forward he feinted with the Power Pole then brought his sword forward, aiming to stab right into the warriors shoulder. The Saiyan Warrior easily dodged it and struck out with his fist, Vegeta smacked it aside with the hilt of his sword and smashed the Power Pole down onto the Saiyans head. Bardock sprang forward, he now had the Sword masters sword in hand and swiped at the Saiyan who produced his own long wooden pole. At the ends of the pole were metal spikes stubs. It was small at first, but it was just like Vegeta's Power Pole, it could extend and reduce at will. The Saiyan easily blocked Bardocks swiped and swung it over his head, spinning it like a Helicopter Blade. Without warning it extended coming with striking distance of both Bardock and Vegeta. The metal spike sliced into Vegeta's cheek causing alot of blood to flow. The blood ran down Vegeta's face making a sort of spiderweb effect of blood. Bardock had put up his hand to defend himself and had only received a cut hand, after that they both jumped backwards to avoid being hit again by that spinning killing machine. Vegeta ducked underneath the spinning propeller stick, and struck up with his Power Pole, he extended it just before impact, pushing the Saiyan up as well as away from them. Vegeta swiped his sword round, combining an energy attack with his sword and sent a wave of Ki at the Saiyan who swiped down vertically cutting his own wave of Ki in half.

"Bardock we have to do something..."

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta and Bardock lay into the big pudgy man, striking out with all they had. Vegeta could see that Bardock was already beyond his limit and pushing himself to keep both of them alive. Bardocks sword hung by his side, still unused. Vegeta knew that Bardock was not the most skilled when it came to a sword and a sword could be a dangerous weapon to your allies if not used properly. Vegeta had been training with his sword and Power Pole all of his life. Vegeta was striking the Saiyan expertly with both of his weapons, the sword only made shallow cuts and the Power Pole only bounced off. Fortunately Bardock struck with his tactical genius, sending himself to the ground and doubling over the large and brutish Saiyan. Vegeta struck with his sword and Power Pole. He stabbed down with the tip of his sword into the Saiyans back, driving it deep into his spinal cord, he jammed his Power Pole into the chin of the Saiyan and extended it, pushing him back and driving the sword deeper. Vegeta thought he heard the Saiyan grunt with pain but knew that he must of been mistaken, for this Saiyan was unbreakable. It was then that Bardock appeared back at his side. Vegeta smashed the Saiyan again while he was still recovered with his fist holding the Power Pole. Bardock must have something planned, otherwise they would surely die. Vegeta could see from a glint in Bardocks eye that he had hope, Vegeta could not see how, but he still had hope.

Vegeta noticed Bardock striking again with his arm hanging limply by his side, holding the sword and gripping it so tightly Vegeta could see his hand being cut. Vegeta lashed out once more with his Power Pole and sword, he slashed with his sword and held his Power Pole across it and used it to help push against the big buff Saiyan who blocked his attack with his long pole.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta could see that the Saiyan was wearing down. The Saiyan did not realize it, but his injuries, however small they might be were taking their toll on his muscular yet chubby body. His armour was soaked crimson and had large jagged holes in it from extra hard punches and kicks. It was then that the man noticed what condition he was in, a look of horror came over his face. His fighting style got serious and deadly. The majority of his attacks were aimed at Vegeta who tried his best to block them but even when he did he found that the punches hurt his arms even though he blocked them. What really hurt was when the end of the Pole smashed into into his hand which was holding the Power Pole. Vegeta dropped the Power Pole in pain. The Saiyan rushed forward with an amazingly fast attack, Vegeta put up his sword to block it and only just did so. The pinky and ring finger of the Saiyan were torn off, but by the sheer force of the attack a shockwave went through Vegeta and forced him to drop his sword. Bardock smiling at what had happened hurled his sword to Vegeta, Vegeta caught it easily by the hilt. The Saiyan looked down at his hand, knowing that he would never be able to fight with such finesse as he had shown this very day. The Saiyan directed his attacks to Bardock, one blow smashed into Bardocks face, Vegeta could see the consciousness fading away in his eyes. Bardock repaid him with a sharp blow to the stomach which made the fat man double over. Vegeta saw this as his chance, a cheap chance but still it was a chance. He drove his sword into the mans stomach, the tip protruded just out of his stomach on the other side.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta wiggled the sword round in the Saiyans stomach until all signs of life had left him, he then let he man slide off the blade by gravity alone. Vegeta saw Bardock smile at him, then fall to the ground. Vegeta shot forward and caught Bardock by the scruff of his neck. He pulled Bardock up just before they hit the ground, Vegeta picked a random spot and set Bardock down, Bardock would need more rest than Vegeta, and despite Vegeta's weariness he decided to do the things that Bardock would need to do later on. Vegeta set off looking for firewood. He found it difficult to find any wood whatsoever in this barren wasteland, he searched high and low but could not find any. He picked up small bits of dung from animals he didn't know anything of to use as fuel. He heard in class that farmers from America way back in the day used to use it for fuel, he guessed you could keep a fire going with it. He returned to Bardock with a pile of dung, he set it on the ground. Vegeta stuck his face as close to it as he dared and blew a breath of flame upon the dung. The dung lit up in a brilliant flame, Vegeta smiled to himself. That smile disappeared as the smell of the fire reached him, it was utterly disgusting. A mixture of charcoal, corn for some reason and dung. Vegeta left Bardock alone to wake up to that disgusting smell to find some food to cook. Vegeta sprinted across the plains, almost Power Flying, but staying low to the ground. He spotted a rabbit skipping across the ground with a couple of large cats on its trail. Vegeta swooped down low and snapped each of the dogs necks in turn. He put them both over his shoulder, the rabbit gave him a thankful look, Vegeta picked it up and threw it away.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta returned with the two large cats that he had caught. They were muscular and fatty, they would make good food. Vegeta skewered one one of the large cats on his sword and held it over the open flame, the smell of cooked cat overpowered the horrible smell of the burning dung. Vegeta was sure it was ready, he ripped off the leg of the cat and bit into it, he vomited instantly. The meat tasted exactly like the fire smelled, like shit. Vegeta threw the cooked cat away, and incinerated the vomit with a concentrated Ki Beam. He then turned to the fire,

"Nothing but trouble."

Vegeta promptly stomped the fire out. Vegeta kicked the poo away saying,

"Detonate."

Every time he kicked it, sending the poo flying away in a burning mess. Vegeta would now have to find some actual firewood to make a fire then find another animal for his food, since he ruined his on that pathetic excuse for a fire. Vegeta walked around the barren plains, scuffing his feet the entire time. A small patch of bushes that was spread out over the plains in small patches. Just small bushes dotted around randomly. Vegeta ripped each of them out in turn, he had to use an interesting amount of strength to actually rip them from the ground. Vegeta dragged them all back, two at a time, back to Bardock. Vegeta piled them up into a medium sized bonfire. He lit it up with his breath again, creating a massive flame tower. Vegeta rose into the air in search of food once again, he landed by the bunny he had discarded before and wasn't surprised to find it dead. He was sorry though, but rabbits annoyed him...alot. Vegeta felt lots of eyes staring on him, he looked up to find alot of large cats staring at him menacingly. Vegeta laughed and speed teleported behind one and snapped its neck. He then speed teleported up into the air and flew back quickly to camp.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta trudged back to camp, dragging the cats behind him. Vegeta looked down at them, their teeth were showing clearly and they were bright white. Their gums were coated with meat.

They must of hunted more than they needed, they deserved to die.

Vegeta approached the campsite, he could see the small fire from his mini-bonfire and smiled. So far he couldn't smell anything putrid and he could see that the fire was under control an giving them the right amount of warmth. Vegeta threw the cat 500 metres towards the fire, it landed with a swish in the fire and began to cook itself. By the time Vegeta got there it was nicely cooked, if a little charred. Vegeta threw another cat onto the column of flame. It sizzled and crackled as the flames leaped over the dead and rotting carcass. Vegeta let the aromas of the beast creep into his nostrils and settle there, inducing his hunger. Once Vegeta was sure it was done he removed it from the fire, he took a long sniff of the fantastic smell. He walked over to Bardock with the massive cat in his arm and waved it under his nose. Bardocks eyes instantly fluttered open.

"Are you ok?" he asked Vegeta.

Vegeta laughed and replied "Yeah, don't worry about me, eat up and then get some rest."

"Ya' ok sure."

Bardock ripped the cat from Vegeta's hands and drove his teeth into the soft, pink meat. Vegeta walked over to his own meat then realized something entirely important, something they could not survive without. Water!

Vegeta quickly rose into the air, he looked around the surrounding landscape for some sign of water. Unfortunately he could find none. He sped off in a random direction, the wind whipping his face. His long hair billowed around him, not helping his search for water at all...

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta flew for what seemed like hours, soon he spotted a small cluster of houses just on the horizon. He powered his Aqua-Blue aura around him and sped off in the direction of the houses. Vegeta touched down through a swirl of dust at his feet. He looked around and up at the houses, they were made from mud and straw, finely packed together. The walls of the houses were dry and cracked and looked very unstable.

"Hello?" Vegeta called out.

No answer. Vegeta walked round to the front door of one of the houses. He knocked, once, twice. No answer. Vegeta put his hands on his hips and looked around, it appeared to be a settlement of some kind. Vegeta walked around, knocking on different peoples doors, at one point his hand went right through the door. Vegeta laughed at that until he brought his hand back through the jagged hole he had made to discover it drenched in, dark, red, sticky, blood. Vegeta looked at his hand horrified, he wrenched the door off its hinges and walked inside, he had no idea of the terror inside...

Vegeta squinted in the darkness, trying to make out anything, anything at all. He couldn't see anything. He took one step into the blackness and found himself flat on his back. He lay in a pool of blood, it spread around him, it covered his arms and legs, soaking him in the disgusting mixture. Vegeta just lay there, staring up at the ceiling, staring at two, big white eyes that bore into his very soul. The eyes began to light up, along the roof, everywhere, along the walls. The room was lit up and the true reality or should I say horror was unveiled. Vegeta didn't move, he didn't make any sign of trying to escape, he just lay there, looking at...them.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta lay, wide-eyed. The walls were literally painted red, discarded limbs were stuck to the walls merely by the own blood. Teeth were pinned into the walls and jutted out, ragged and broken. The only recognizable body lay in the middle of the floor, right beside Vegeta. It was a man, a muscular man who may of been tanned and toned once, before all of the blood was drained from his body and painted to cruelly on the walls. Thick lumps of something red and purple slugged down the wall and dripped from the creature's fangs. Vegeta couldn't see much, he could only see what their dull glow gave off from their eyes. All he could see were fangs, dripping with poison. Ten inch claws, and insect like legs, that stuck to the roof ;like a Spider or some other insect. There was nothing he could do for the people here, whatever these things were had made their nest. Vegeta doubted they would be attacking anyone else soon...but the question was, How often do they need to feed? Vegeta dearly hoped that they would be full for a couple of months, then he and Bardock would be able to move to a safer area, or a safer planet. A dull chirping sound slowly filled the air, it grew louder and louder as the time passed. Vegeta looked up to see the Insect Creature's throats bulging out with each chirp. The sound became close to unbearable, and then all of a sudden it stopped. A scary silence fell over Vegeta. Vegeta saw one of the insects bristle, then drop, right on top of him. He put his hands to the ground and flipped, backwards up onto his feet, kicking the bug out the door in the process. He whirled on his foot and ran put the door, he held his hand behind him and fired a hailstorm of Ki pellets down onto and in the house.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta sprinted out into the centre of the cluster of houses. He spotted a well somewhere in the distance, he felt cheated that he could get it. He almost ran back into the oncoming horde of Insects as more burst forth from the other houses. They were all purple coloured, but they were covered in red blood everywhere. They had the shape of a Prey Mantis but Vegeta could see their rippling muscle. They were strong, Vegeta could Sense it. Vegeta summoned a Beam Ball in each hand, each was a vibrant Aqua-Blue and they sparked with power. He threw them as hard as he could at the approaching Insects, as the balls of energy hit them they exploded and left the bugs in a sparking, bloody mess. Vegeta continued to summon up Beam Balls and chucked them as fast as he could summon them at the approaching insects. He was just managing to hold them at bay.

"SOKIDAN!" he roared.

The ball of pure blue energy erupted from his hand and smashed into a large group of Insects, incinerating them. Vegeta rose into the air, away from the Insects, at least for now. They waddled round for about five minutes, then, wings began to grow from their backs.

Amazing! The bugs adapted to the situation to survive.

Vegeta made a small ball of Ki on the tip of his finger, a yellow ball of Ki, he pointed it down into the very centre of the Insects,

"So long.." Vegeta whispered,

"DO-DON-PA!"

The small ball of Ki erupted into a large wave of burning hot yellow death, which streaked down, incinerating the majority of insects and spearing into the ground. A deep rumbling filled the air, and then BOOM! The ground underneath the bug exploded, sending all of the houses, bugs and the terror they had caused to drop down, to the centre of the Earth.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta puffed with relief, the things were dead...for now at least. He looked around, the now destroyed town. Only the town square was completely demolished. The Houses nearby were scorched and broken, but it wasn't as bad as the damage Vegeta had caused. There was a massive hole in the ground, it stretched down, far beyond Vegeta's eyesight. Vegeta could see flames licking the sides of the walls. The tips of the flames were a bright white, white hot, it looked like it could burn even the strongest warriors skin. Vegeta lowered himself to the ground, just outside the massive hole. He peered over the edge, cautiously placing his foot on the outside of the hole. The ground collapsed on the outer rim of the hole, just where he was standing. Vegeta fell down, he couldn't seem to fly, some sort of gravity effect was pushing him down. He managed to grab at small stone that jutted out from the wall. Vegeta hung their, in space. He punched a hole into the wall of rock for another handhold, it hurt like nothing Vegeta had suspected. He winced in pain. He kicked two more holes in with his feet. He sat there, choking down the pain. He could hear screaming down below, screams of agony and despair. Vegeta felt the same similar sensation, the same feeling of utmost power that he had felt, back, way back before. When the first of them had reached the surface. The first of the Demons. The Demons that Vegeta had worked so hard to vanquish. The Demons that had forced him into a rage, a rage of power that he could not control. He had a sudden urgency to get as far away from there as possible, he leaped and Power Flew at the same time, just making it to the edge of the crater. He flipped up and over the crater. He landed in a heap, he rushed to get water from the well, Bardock didn't need to know the pain he had once been. He sent out a gust of invisible Ki on one other houses, sweeping it over the hole, hiding it from view. Bardock would never know.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta lugged the bucket of water from the well. He hauled on the rope, sweat breaking freely over his face. He hauled until the bucket was almost a metre from the edge, Vegeta reached down, using his whole body height to stretch down low enough to get the bucket. He grabbed the metal rung while still holding the rope which he had used to haul the bucket up. He heaved and brought his body up and over the side of the well, bringing the heavy bucket with him. A small wheelbarrow lay nearby, Vegeta picked it up and brought it over to the well. He put the water into the wheelbarrow and reattached the bucket to the well to get another load of water. The bucket dipped into the vast pool of water at the bottom and filled it to the brim before bringing it up. He hauled this bucket of water and streamed it out into the wheelbarrow. He repeated this process several times until the wheelbarrow was full to the lip. Vegeta carefully grabbed the handles of the wheelbarrow and slowly began to wheel it back to the shit pit that was his camp. Very cautiously he avoided the rocks and small pebbles, not wanting to even slosh a drop of water.

"VEGETA!" someone scolded.

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, all of the water streaming out of the wheelbarrow, soaking into the barren ground. Vegeta's eyes narrowed considerably. He picked up the wheelbarrow and threw it away where it shattered on the ground. Vegeta looked up to see Bardock withered and beaten.

"What was all that commotion I heard before?" Bardock asked in a surprisingly mature tone.

"Nothing!" Vegeta said quickly, "I was just filling up the wheelbarrow with water."

"So...you were using Ki Blasts to fill up a water container?"

Vegeta nodded, his face twitching. A sudden power hit him like a rock. Something was coming, something big. Vegeta looked back at the opening he had so crudely hidden. The house above it exploded in an aura of flame and from it emerged...something...something Vegeta would never forget.

Lucifix

"Yes Lucifix, you will do well...very well. He has become a nuisance and must be destroyed."

"Yes Master." Lucifix said.

Lucifix was a Vampire, his skin was a very bright white. His hair was long and black and swept his shoulders. It was just a tangled mess, that hung from his head like a mop. His teeth were razor sharp and his canine teeth jutted out over the rest. He often wore a creepy smile which stretched from ear to ear. His teeth were stained red from the many, many victims who had fallen to death from blood loss. He had long, rough hands which were heavily scarred. The nails were long and aged and glinted from the firelight. He wore a long dark cloak which brushed his feet. It was dark on the outside and lined with red velvet on the inside. He left the coat open, revealing a black, buttoned waist coat with a red velvet tie.

"Go now Lucifix, make me proud." the voice hissed.

Lucifix nodded and walked briskly away, heading for above ground. He strolled down the winding corridor. The corridor slowly sloped upwards, intricate carvings covered the walls. Lucifix reached the flaming wall which was the portal to hell. He knew the amount gravity that surrounded this portal, to prevent the souls from crawling out. Lucifix had no problem with the gravity, it hardly seemed like a resistance to him. He casually stepped through the flames and rose up. Instead of ground above him as he had suspected there was rubbled. Lots of it. Looks like his attack would not be such a surprise after all.

Oh well, I always like to make an entrance.

He powered up his red aura around him and burst through the rubble above him. His aura flashing, his eyes glinting as he saw the sunlight for the first time in almost a century.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

The column of flame towered over him. Flaming debris rained down upon him, burning his skin and cutting deep into his flesh. Vegeta fell over in pain, he saw Bardock quickly put up a barrier of Ki. Thee shrapnel spears thudded into the Ki Barrier with such force that they stuck halfway in. Vegeta rolled over ad leaped to his feet, he spun on the spot, waiting for the dust to clear. The dust settled, slowly to the ground, before Vegeta had even seen the thing, hidden behind the cloud of dust he knew there was no way he and Bardock could defeat such a power. A power that was dependent on nothing. It had no weakness's. The dust settled, the creature behind it was unveiled. He had deathly pale skin, greasy black hair and sharp, white teeth. Vegeta quivered when he saw it. It's dark cloak swirled about it, it's waistcoat emanated power in a strange, eerie way. Vegeta saw a long sword strapped to it's hip. It had a sheath that was artistically carved with symbols of death. The hilt and handle of the sword was pitch black with a ruby set in the centre of the hilt. Vegeta watched as the it slowly descended to the ground. The thing started to walk slowly towards both Bardock and Vegeta. He stopped, just infront of Vegeta. From this close Vegeta could take in the fine details. His teeth were stained red, his airs were pointed and stuck out from his long greasy hair. His face was empty, no marks of any description. He bore a large smile on his face that was surprisingly evil. The creature looked down upon him, then he turned his gaze to Bardock. He brushed passed Vegeta and slowly walked towards Bardock. The dust skipping up as he walked.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta reached out and grabbed his cloak, making to pull him back. Before Vegeta could even pull slightly, the thing spun around and struck out at his hand. His hand was instantly shattered, his bones turned to dust. Vegeta fell to the ground in pain, clutching his hand. It was a new pain, an electric jolt had come threw the things hand and zapped right through his body. The pain was much, much more than anything ever felt.

It was like the source of pain, pain itself was dancing along his hand and with each step it tortured him to the core. This thing, or Demon must have some sort of natural Black Electricity flowing through their vein. Vegeta thought he saw the Demon's smile grow wider at Vegeta's pain. Bardock was barely standing, he was on one knee, puffing extremely just from putting up that Ki Barrier. Vegeta put his own welfare aside and drew his Power Pole, he extended it and swung it at the same time, nobody could dodge a Power Pole when it extends. But the Demon disappeared into thin air and reappeared directly behind Vegeta, kneeing him in the back. Electricity sparked from the mans knee, jumping along his back. All of Vegeta's muscles tensed up, extremely, not only damaging all of his muscles but tiring him out completely. Vegeta collapsed to the ground. Vegeta watched as the Demon rose once more into the air, he held out his hands in front of himself. Small balls of red Ki appeared at the tips of his fingers. He closed his hand slightly then stretched it out again, the balls of Ki exploded, sending a stream of red electricty down through the air. It sparked into both of bodies on the floor, Bardock and Vegeta. They both writhed in pain as they whited out. All the while the electricity destroyed their cells, muscles and bone.

Lucifix

Lucifix cackled at the writhing bodies before him. Lucifix really did wonder why they had been so easy to defeat. He stopped the black electricity flowing through him. He watched as the coursing thunder and lightning danced over their unconscious bodies. He reached down and felt the young boys neck for a pulse. He felt one, but it was barely there. They would be dead by sundown, no sense in wasting his energy on them now.

I really do wonder why the master hired me, the strongest Bounty Hunter in the Universe to take out...these...weaklings.

He looked up at the sun, it was so utterly beautiful to him. His Master had sent him on these pointless missions one to many times. His talents could be put to better use, maybe he would join the other side. Somehow Lucifix doubted that he would fit in. He laughed at himself for even thinking he could. He looked down at himself from the reflection of a pool of water. His face was monstrous, with his master was the only place he could become accepted. Accepted not for his looks but for his talents, deadly talents. Nevertheless Lucifix was not going back to his Master, if theses people survived he would have to venture above ground himself and deal with them. Lucifix could not be bothered with this pitiful excuse for a job. He rose into the air, looking down upon the helpless bodies who still have electricity jumping across their bodies. He rose even higher into the air, until the the two figures below him were nothing but out of shape blurs. He then turned his gaze back to the entrance of hell, he stopped in mid air and held his palm, flat out in front of him.

"HA!"

A ball of red Ki shot from his palm and went straight through the middle of the giant hole to hell. Lucifix closed his fist just as the ball of Ki hit the middle of the hole, it exploded and the Ki spread over the hole like molten metal. It covered the hole completely and when it cooled down it was now just ground. No sign of hell being there at all.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

"Ahhhhhh..." Vegeta moaned. He tried to roll over to keep the sun from his eyes but couldn't. He lay face up, facing the burning hot sun. His eyes drifted over to Bardock who was completely out of it. A large welt of blood had come from Bardocks head. It looked like his head had just exploded outwards. Vegeta closed his eyes and realized it didn't help keep the sun from his eyes. With all his strength he managed to move his neck just to the side enough to make his head fall to the side. He sighed with relief. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He woke to an insane itching all over his body. The nerves were waking up, Vegeta went to itch his nose but found he couldn't. He couldn't feel anything, except for the insane itching. It was like being tortured, a drop of water hitting between your eyes for every second. Vegeta took lots of deep breaths until the itching went down. It didn't for hours on end, until finally the sun went down and the itching subsided. Vegeta let out a long breath, his heart stopped beating as fast as it had been, he looked over to see if Bardock was ok. He was just waking up, Vegeta could see the itching spreading all over his body. His body began twitching, trying to scratch himself. Vegeta stopped watching Bardock as blinding pain hit him, his senses had returned and his body finally registered the extent of pain on his body. Vegeta gasped as he vomited blood all over the ground where it seeped into the ground. Vegeta's muscles began to tense randomly, one moment he was flopped on the ground the next he was rigid and sweating like crazy. Vegeta started to wish that thing had killed him, that thing was the strongest thing he had ever felt. Except for that one, that one Dark Entity from Hell, the one he felt when he first discovered it. It was then that Vegeta started to wonder...

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta awoke with a start once again, the pain was shattering through his body once more. He had forgotten what he was thinking about before. Then his thoughts wavered to the Demon that had attacked them and kill them so easily. Yet Vegeta knew he would get him back for it. The Demon may be unimaginably strong but he was nothing compared to the many feats Vegeta had faced in the last week or so. His whole life had passed so quickly in the last week, and he had spent most of his time injured as he was now. And with every injury he only seemed to get stronger. This time would be no different, he would prevail and only with the help of his Master would he do so. He paid no heed to the limitations of his body. He slowly got to his feet, his body cracked with stiffness. He slowly stretched, trying not to vomit from the pain. He retched a couple of times which only heightened the pain but he managed to control his stomach. He saw Bardock stir awake and see him, Bardock groaned then instantly shot to his feet when he saw Vegeta was standing. Vegeta smiled at him, only just realizing that even that hurt.

"I want to kill that, Motherfucker!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Me too Vegeta, me too. Stuff resting, let us train!" Bardock yelled at nothing.

A smile grew to Vegeta's face, their training was finally beginning. There was nothing new and exciting that they could do in this state so Bardock dropped to the ground and began to do a lot of press ups, sweat dripping from his forehead. Vegeta quickly followed suit but instead he did crunches, e loved to have good abs for the ladies. They continued for hours until they both collapsed into Unconsciousness from the exhaustion of it all.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

As soon as they awoke they went at it again. Push Ups, Sit Ups, Hand Stand Push Ups and so on. They worked out for days, falling unconscious randomly and re awaking to train again. For every time their bodies lapsed into unconsciousness they grew stronger, their injuries were great but nevertheless they just kept on making them worse, damaging their bodies more yet making them stronger. Nothing could stop them, their determination was completely off the scale. Vegeta finally took a rest, he went to sleep and didn't wake up for four days.

When Vegeta did wake up he found nothing but silence, his stomach rumbled from lack of any food for a week and only a small amount of water. He was fully healed except for an extreme, uncomfortable stiffness and itchiness. He looked across to see Bardock asleep as well, snoring happily. Vegeta got up and yawned, he stretched and jiggled Bardock awake.

"Whaddya want?" Bardock said lazily.

"Cmon, we gotta get some food for us."

Vegeta kicked Bardock lightly to show that he was serious. Bardock grumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Vegeta quickly grabbed Bardocks arm and launched them both into the air. Vegeta quickly touched down to the ground right where the well was.

"Alright you get the water I will get the food." Vegeta told Bardock and flew away in the direction which he knew the giant cats were.

Vegeta carried on flying, he flew even lower to the ground. He spotted at least two dozen cats sprinting after four dozen rabbits. Vegeta flew down lower, he powered a small Beam Ball in each hand and as he went passed each of the cats he smashed the Beam Ball into their hearts. He killed all of the cats, their bodies littered the plains. Vegeta went round between them and created chains of Ki which he tied on their ankles then the next cats wrists.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

He linked them all in a massive chain and took off, they trailed below in him in a long line. The one on the bottom kept on smacking its head on the rocks below. Vegeta dropped down to see what Bardock was doing to find him asleep beside the well. Vegeta dropped the large chain of cats and let them thunder into the ground. He picked Bardock up on his shoulder and heaved him over to the campsite, he set him down and slowly walked back to the well. He began to haul up the Water Bucket and pour it into the wheelbarrow. It took him almost an hour to fill up the wheelbarrow of water. He was working at a very slow pace, the sun was beating down upon him and he just plain old wasn't feeling up to it. He slowly pushed the wheelbarrow back to the campsite and set it down. He sighed and dragged himself back to where the cats lay. He grabbed the lead cats head, and dragged the massive line behind him to the campsite. He formed a ball of Ki in his hand and breathed fire upon it, setting it alight. Vegeta ripped a cat off the long chain and fed it into the flame. The smell of the cat instantly pricked him up and Bardock who sat up eagerly. Bardock got sick of waiting and ripped a large cat from the long chain and shoved it in the fire. Surprisingly both their cats finished at the same time, they tore into the juicy meat. Meat Juices dribbled down their chins and into their already mud stained clothes. They each picked up the wheelbarrow with one hand and took long drinks from the wooden wheelbarrow, it tasted horrible but it was very refreshing. When they had finished Bardock turned to Vegeta.

"Time to train."

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Training was hard, they sparred against each other, exchanging blows rapidly. They were soon bruised and bloody all over. Vegeta's eye had begun to close over and was affecting his ability to fight. Bardock was slowly wearing him down. Vegeta's blows became weak and did little to Bardock and his forearms were aching from blocking the attacks continuously. Vegeta sprang back and held his hands above his head. He fired two balls of Ki into the air, watching them merge. It rose above Bardock then split into hundreds of small Ki balls which rained down upon Bardock, pelting him and burning through his armour. Vegeta smiled, this spar would be very interesting indeed. Bardock growled.

"Want to play hard ball aye Vegeta?" Bardock said.

"FLASH..." Bardock yelled, "...REVOLVER!"

A massive blast of energy came crashing down on Vegeta. He cupped his hands behind him then as he brought them forward he screamed,

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

A giant wave of energy erupted from his cupped hands and streaked towards Bardocks giant Flash Revolver Beam. The clashed in a massive explosion that shattered through both of them, tearing up ground as the explosion stretched onwards. Both Beams gaining equally on each other, one moment one of them was winning the next they weren't. Vegeta screamed a blood curdling war cry. Bardock shouted in rage. And they both let their beams die out, the Ki energy hung in the air like humid air. They were both exhausted and completely numb all over, they both retreated back to camp and went to sleep.

Vegeta had a nightmare, they were fighting the Vampire. The Vampire that had attacked him, trying to get their revenge. But in once quick movement the Vampire ran Vegeta's own sword right through Bardocks stomach, killing him. It was then Vegeta awoke, sweat pouring from his brow. Bardock would die if he stayed with him, he certainly would. It was just a dream but Vegeta knew better than to just ignore it. he gathered up his equipment and walked away. This was the las time he would never see Bardock again.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta dragged himself across the barren plains. He needed to fin yet another well or he would probably die, and not an honourable death either. Slowly wasting away until he was nothing but a shriveled up prune. Vegeta stumbled on until he came to another town, this one was full of people. Vegeta stumbled into their midst, a large women ran towards him.

"Oh my goodness you poor, poor child!"

She rushed up and scooped him into a bear hug.

"Don't worry we will take good care of you." she said lovingly.

She dragged him into a nearby house and plopped him on the couch. Almost instantly a plate piled high with food was dumped in front of him. And a massive mug of some kind of soft drink was set on the table beside him. Vegeta paid no heed to the cutlery the women offered him, he just smashed his face into the mass of food and chowed down happily. A wide assortment of foods Vegeta had never seen before lay on his plate. He enjoyed every single and the mug of Soft Drink only heightened the taste. he smiled gratefully at the women who had so graciously given him this great meal. When he had finished she took the late away and came scuffling back.

"You need a wash, I already have the bath ready and I put in bubbles!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed Vegeta's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom where a large circular bath full of; hot, steamy water awaited him. He hopped in without a moments hesitation. He still had his clothes on and they were instantly soaked. the women reached in and slipped off his jumpsuit in one, quick motion. Vegeta found himself very embarrassed which ceased when he noticed that bubbles were covering him. The women dragged a massive box of toys towards the edge of the bath, beside Vegeta. Vegeta had never seen so many toys in his life.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta had found his new home, he could stay here and be fed and be happy for the rest of his life. But he knew that this wasn't the last he would see of his enemies, every morning Vegeta arose and sprinted across the plains. As his feet hit the ground, craters formed and trenches formed. His feet were a blur of speed. Sweat poured freely in a stream behind him. After the run he would drop to the ground and do thousands of push ups, then sit ups, he did every workout imaginable. And when it hit twelve o' clock he would rush back to his temporary house and scoff down the delicious meal that the women who had taken him in cooked. After lunch he would practice fighting, trying to find the fighting style that best suited him. He would have to dance backwards and forwards trying to get his footing right. He would use his speed rather than strength and do quick jabs to slowly wear his opponent down. Vegeta imagined an opponent in front of him and went in and out, dancing on his feet. Jabbing a couple of times only with every dance in. His speed was his ally and would never let him down. He began to practice more and more with his sword. He son became more adept with it than he was without. Moving the sword intricately and beautifully. He could combine his sword with his Power Pole and perform deadly combinations that would leave his opponent either crippled or dead. Vegeta's muscles grew quite a bit more and seemed to stand out profusely against his blue jumpsuit. His face no longer portrayed the innocence of a child, it showed the hardships of a man. Despite his age Vegeta had been through much more than any man in the universe.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta had decided to head for the Capital City of Planet Vegeta. He knew someone who lived there who would help him train until he reached his full potential. King Vegeta, he had escaped from him weeks earlier. It was time for Vegeta to seek help from the honoured King who was considered the strongest Saiyan in the Universe. Vegeta made sure everything was strapped on and set off at a brisk pace towards where he assumed the Capital City was. He knew it must be thousands of miles to the Capital City so there was no use flying, he would use up too much ki and he needed all the Ki he could keep when he reached the Capital City. Things might get sticky over there. The plains Vegeta walked along all appeared to be similar in appearance, almost too similar. The only thing was brown dust, rocks and trees that littered the fields.

After a couple of hours of jogging Vegeta saw a small group of farmers. About a dozen of them, getting the field ready for the crops season. They all smiled as they saw Vegeta but as he got closer and they got a good look their smiles dropped and were replaced with looks of; fear and anger. They jostled about amongst each other and each produced a small leathery bag. They never took their eyes off him but reached into the bag blindly, regardless and pulled out a handful of green beans. They all smiled wickedly and in unison bent down and and planted the seeds in the soft soil. Vegeta's mouth dropped open. He hated the little monsters that they were at this moment planting in the ground. Each farmer had pulled out at least a dozen seeds, there was a dozen farmers. Vegeta sighed, if this was going to happen once a day until he got to King Vegeta he would never get there.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta watched as the farmers quickly backed away. The seeds in the ground soon blossomed, slowly, green bodies began to form. They screeched and twisted until they were finally at full height. They were actually the same height as Vegeta and looked surprisingly menacing. They bared their fangs at him and clicked their claws together. Vegeta clenched his fists and prepared himself. They shot off, teleporting their way towards him so he couldn't keep track on where they were. All of a sudden one appeared in front of him and swiped out with it's claws without warning. The claws raked across Vegeta's face and onto his eye. The claws left a large cut running down his face and cut into his eye, blinding it somewhat. He could still see from it he just found everything to be slightly more out of focus than everything else from his right eye. The green monster flipped over, bringing it's clawed foot down on Vegeta's head. He caught the foot and flipped the monster back and over. But then three more Saibamen appeared in front of him. Vegeta opened his hand, sending a shockwave rippling through the Saibamen and blowing them back. Vegeta took the offensive, he grabbed a Saibamen by the neck and threw him into another. he held his tow hands out infront of him.

"ENERGY DAN!" Vegeta yelled.

He shot a dozen balls of energy at the Saibamen, blasting a dozen of them back but not killing them. Vegeta jumped on one of them, he put his legs around its neck and grabbed its head with two hands. He began pulling on it with all his might. The head popped off with a sickening slurp, brains and blood poured out from the neck and onto Vegeta' crotch. Vegeta jumped backwards from the disgusting mess.

George-Earth

George was finally released from hospital and he was constantly paranoid over everything around him. He constantly thought that someone was watching him, or looking down at him through the scope of a sniper rifle. He knew he was wrapped up in a conspiracy that was much too big for him. Hopefully he still had his job, he called for a taxi and hopped into it. He took the taxi straight to the embassy.

Once he got there he realized how stupid it was of him to try and walk straight back into the embassy but there was no turning back now. He walked on in and pushed on the front door. He found that it didn't open, he pushed again. It still wouldn't open, he pushed once more to find the smiling face of his old boss; the General. The General had his foot on the door. George took a step back and charged into the door with his shoulder extended. He smashed right through the door and went toppling down with the General. Before the General could get up and yell at him George picked himself up off the ground and walked to his office at a brisk pace. He closed the door to his small office behind him and slumped to the floor. His first twenty seconds back and he had already gotten himself into deep trouble. George went and sat down beside his desk, he looked at his In and Out trays. His Out was empty but his IN folder was jam packed full of files. He yawned even though it was the middle of the morning and grabbed the first piece of paper from the top of the pile. He groaned as he saw it was all statistical information on his unit. he went down the list, correcting it.

George-Earth

George looked at the statistics before him. They portrayed information to the exact detail but as the day went on it made less and less sense to him. He was only on his first sheet and he was already feeling crushing boredom. His head hit the desk as he dropped into a deep slumber.

Georges eyes opened, two masked men were slowly sneaking towards him, one of them held a syringe filled with the same purple liquid that had sedated the boy and caused him so much pain. Georges head instantly snapped up. The men instantly jumped forward, one tried to jab him with the needle, George smacked his hand away, sending the needle stabbing into the wall. Both men grabbed the desk and pushed it. George frog leaped over the desk and into the two men just as the desk hit the wall behind him. One man jumped on him and the other went for the needle. George rolled backwards, flinging the man off him and sprung to his feet. He got to his feet just as the man pulled the syringe from the wall. The man brought the needle down with both hands towards Georges head. George batted the hand away so the needle skimmed his head. He then punched the man in his face with his free hand and the head butted him. He pushed the man off him and jumped to his feet. All of a sudden the other man grabbed his arms and held him fast. The one who he had punched scrambled to his feet with the syringe in his hand. He stabbed it into Georges neck and pushed on the lever. George began to spasm in pain, he dropped to the floor with froth coming from his mouth. His vision went red and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Four Saibamen jumped towards Vegeta. He quickly sidestepped out of the way and hopped on his left leg. He brought his right leg round and swung it towards a Saibamens head. He Saibaman was flung back into his fellow comrades. Vegeta unsheathed his sword, now smiling Vegeta lunged forward with his sword. The little green monsters barely dodged out of the way. One Saibaman latched onto his back, Vegeta felt a slight stinging sensation along his back. He looked behind him only to find that the monster was glowing with pure Ki. He was about to kill them both! Vegeta tried to grab him off him but with no success. He grabbed his sword and shoved it down his back, between the monster and himself and pried it off him. He slashed into his own back but managed to fling that green monster off him. The explosion sent him head over heels, landing with his face in the dirt. He could feel the monsters running towards him. He planted his hands onto the ground and flipped forward onto his feet. He looked for his sword but it was lying some distance away in the hard dirt. Vegeta turned towards the Saibamen and drew his Power Pole. He span himself around, letting the Power Pole trail along behind him. It whacked each of the Saibamen in turn before Vegeta stopped with the Power Pole held horizontally in front of him. The Saibamen lunged once again. Vegeta charged his energy into his Power Pole and stabbed it into the ground. Within a four metre radius of himself a shockwave rose from the ground and made the Saibamen jump up. Vegeta ran forward and caught the monster in midair with his fist. Swinging it forward, he smashed the small monster into the hard dirt with a loud thump. he turned on the other Saibamen with a mischievous grin.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta gazed upon the green freaks before him. So much pain was involved in just keeping these little fiends at bay. Vegeta was beginning to doubt his ability to actually defeat them, there was too many and he might not be able to get the next Kamikaze monster off him. He backed away slowly to where he knew his sword was lodged into the ground. He kept on backing up with the little green monsters slowly stalking after him. Vegeta turned around and broke into a run with the Saibamen on his tail. Before he reached his sword a Saibamen wrapped it's ugly claws around his long, brown tail. Vegeta cried out in pain as he had not yet trained the weakness from his tail. Vegeta's hand grasped the hilt of his sword, he gritted his teeth from the pain then rolled over, bringing the sword down on the monsters arms. Green blood spurted from its arms, covering it. It collapsed in a matter of seconds, blood still gushing from its body. Vegeta only heard the swish of wind, he turned around and swung his sword, without even thinking or looking his sword sliced right through the green Saibaman. The now two parts of the Saibamen went different ways and landed onto the ground, strangely they exploded, sending Vegeta flipping backwards. He realized that the Saibamen was just about to explode when it had jumped at him and he had cleaved through it. Vegeta quickly turned to face the rest of the small green fiends scattered across the plains. One sprung, Vegeta slashed its stomach open, another latched itself onto his wrist and bit down, hard. He dropped his sword in surprise, more Saibamen came flying into him, hurting him from all sides, he fell to his knees, utterly helpless now underneath the mass of swarming bodies.

Lucifix-Vegeta

Lucifix was thoroughly enjoying himself. All paranoia had subsided. He realized that his Master would not come after him for fear of detection. Lucifix loved the freedom that was tied in with this world, no warrior had the power to stop him. He could toy with these pathetic weaklings as much as he wanted, nothing could stop him, not even his Master now. He was too far gone, he would never come back to his Master no matter what pain he was submitted to. Lucifix had pillaged multiple towns in the space of a day and had profited off it greatly indeed. He had found a large patch of plants with green beans growing upon them. He had tortured one of the farmers into telling him what they were, apparently they were Saibamen Seeds. He could make some pretty nifty henchmen from these. And he had decided to put them to good use, but first he needed more. Lucifix traveled from town to town, incinerating entire villages and swooping down low, and ripping the Saibamen Seed Plants from the ground and putting them into a large burlap sack. Sometimes Lucifix would grab whole Asteroids space and heave them, directly into the centre of the towns, being careful not to damage the Saibamen Seed Crops. Soon he had a lot of Seeds, almost enough for an entire army, he had decided to become the King of all. He chuckled to himself, a hint of madness lined his voice.

"I, Lucifix will no longer serve anyone, I will be my own Master!" he roared at no one.

His red eyes grew even deeper red, dark clouds seemingly rolled in from nowhere, lightning striking the ground with massive force as Lucifix cackled manically towards the sky. The power around himself would be impossible to miss, for anyone even somebody without the talent to sense or the money to buy a scouter.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta felt the claws of the monsters digging into his soft flesh and slowly tearing him apart. More Saibamen still were standing around him, small balls of energy clutched in their hands. Vegeta somehow figured this was the end, he thought back on how far he had come, he was just glad Bardock wouldn't die along with him. He had gotten himself to deep, despite Bardocks wishes he still wanted him out. Vegeta could not bear them both dying, all because...Vegeta pushed that thought out of his mind. Suddenly an energy blast rocketed down from above and swiped one of the little green Saibamen off him. More thundered down upon him, missing him by mere milimetres. Soon he was rid of the Saibamen. He looked around, very confused. Then two Saiyans landed infront of him, with a large sword in each of their hands. They quickly advanced on the remaining Saibamen, more Ki Blasts shot down from the sky and quickly incinerated the Saibamen with the big beefy warriors cleaving away with their swords. The Saiyans made quick work of the green fiends and then sheathed their swords behind their backs. They both wore Elite Armour, it was white and orange. And small orange triangles were carved into the white giving them a quite classy appearance. A large man dropped from the sky, followed by a dozen small to large men in the same uniform. The man infront of him looked remarkably like himself, he had the same armour and a long, flowing blue cape. He had a beard, but other than that and their obvious age difference they looked exactly the same. Vegeta took a stepped forward, he noticed a crown emblazoned on his armour and instantly reeled back, just realizing who this was. King Vegeta, the man he had been running from.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta collapsed, he looked up at the famous King. He was in no position to fight him off, Vegeta doubted he could even at full strength. That and there was a small army of Elite Saiyans backing the magnificent King. Vegeta started to crawl backwards, terror in his eyes. King Vegeta gestured at the little boy,

"what is this? I thought he took down many of our Saiyan Elites! You tell me that he could be useful and I see that he is only a scared little kid!" The King roared.

Vegeta's tears stopped flowing, his vision began to cloud with red, hot rage.

"I, am, no, CHILD!" Vegeta screamed in a child's voice.

He leaped to his feet, he grabbed his wrist and and used it as leverage to drive his shoulder, forward and up into King Vegeta's great armour. Vegeta watched as the once great King spiraled backwards with a look of shock on his face and slid into the dirt. A large portion of the armour was ripped from his body, revealing a very muscular chest. Nobody had ever broken the armour that easily before. The Elite Saiyans shot off towards Vegeta, Vegeta's rage had subsided and he was feeling very vulnerable. A large Saiyan , wielding a large meat cleaver for a sword prepared to drive it through his stomach.

"STOP!" Somebody roared.

The Saiyans parted to reveal the great King clutching his stomach, hardly standing.

"The boy has courage, he defied me. He hurt me, nobody in my life aside from my very own father has stricken me that hard, or even defied me like he has now. We need him, now more than ever, but first he has to explain who exactly he is." King Vegeta turned to the small Hybrid. "Come young one, you shall feast in the hall of the Saiyans."


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta rose into the air along with the Saiyans. They flew at a great pace indeed, but Vegeta was beginning to falter. Every now and then he wold sink a little lower then rise again. The King looked back upon Vegeta, concern teched into his face. He grabbed Vegeta's arm and slung him over his shoulder, Vegeta whispered his thanks and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He awoke in a massive hall, he was at the end of a massive oak, wooden table. Beside him was the King on his massive throne. There were many Saiyans heartily drinking and eating their fill around the massive table. A plate of food and a mug of ale was set before Vegeta. He gazed at it happily.

"Drink and eat your full now young one, for soon you will have to tell me everything. You have a long day ahead of you, eat up now." The King said in a rather fatherly manner.

Vegeta looked at it him through his big, cute eyes and then began to chow down upon his food. Taking massive mouthfuls at a time, he spewed up twice, but then again so did most of the other Saiyans after they had their fair share of ale. Vegeta kept on coming back for more refills of the fizzy ale until he couldn't raise his hand to get anymore. He was soon lost in the thrill of the festivities and drama and found himself talking with the men there lie he had known them for years, singing songs with them and telling jokes. They didn't judge him at all for his age, they treated him as an equal, well they treated him as more than an equal for being the first ever to bring down their King. And they honoured him for sharing the same appearance as their rulers through the ages, it seems he had finally found his real family.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta woke up groggily, a splitting pain filled his head, almost cracking open his skull. His vision was very blurred and yet he still managed to focus. He slowly sat up, trying desperately to ignore the excruciating pain in his head. Vegeta slowly rubbed his temples, lifting away some of the tension. He felt the pain lift somewhat, he looked around. e was still in the large Banquet hall. All around him were Saiyans. They lay on the floor in a state similar to that of a coma. Drool steadily flowed from their mouths, large puddles began to form beneath their mouths, it soon spread and began to soak there hair. Few Saiyans were sitting up as Vegeta was now, but the ones that were, were rubbing their foreheads and kneading their eyes with their knuckles as if they could force the pain from their heads. Vegeta heard the large gulping sound of Ale being swallowed. King Vegeta, the infamous King, was drinking Ale...still. Kegs, upon Kegs of Ale littered the ground behind him. He seemed utterly content, no sign of any pain whatsoever and he did not seem intoxicated in anyway. He saw Vegeta staring blankly at him and chuckled.

"Cmon' Vegeta, a quick stop to the Rejuvenation Tank and you should be fine. Then we can have our little talk." The King told him.

Vegeta just groaned and fell back. King Vegeta sighed and picked Vegeta up and slung him over his shoulder. He set off in a jog towards the nearest Rejuvenation Tank.

Once King Vegeta had arrived he threw Vegeta onto the table and began to set up the Tank. Turning Dials and pushing buttons as easily as he would of sleeping. He then unlocked the large glass fitting in the Tank and hoisted Vegeta inside. He placed the necessary tubes in place and then shut the tank.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Within minutes Vegeta's headache and cured and he was surprisingly fine. It was blatantly obvious why other Saiyans never used it though. If they were sick enough to use a rejuvenation tank they wouldn't be able to crawl into one, let alone focus on something for one second and input the necessary information. Vegeta clambered out of the tank before the liquid had even oozed away. He hated the feeling of liquid being sucked away around him, it felt like half of his body was coming with it. Vegeta shock his head rapidly, just to make sure no underlying pain was still there.

"Alright, Vegeta, I think it is time you told me where you came from." King Vegeta told him, although it sounded kind, Vegeta knew it was an order.

The proud King led him into a small room that was white and immaculate. A large electrified prong was leaning on the wall on the far side. King Vegeta saw the young boy staring at it and laughed.

"Don't worry we won't be using that today."

"Now, Vegeta, start from the beginning."

And Vegeta did, from the very beginning. He didn't leave out on detail. From the events leading to Darren's death right up till now. He even went into detail on how he felt as each moment and event passed by him. He talked about Bardock quite a bit, and then his reasons for leaving him. Vegeta didn't mention the promise he had made towards his parents. Only he would know about it until his promise was fulfilled.

King Vegeta listened intently, nodding along to every little point Vegeta made. When he had finished the Kings hands crossed and his face adopted an expression of thought and pondering.

"Vegeta, I have brought you here because a problem has arisen. It seems you are caught up in it, somehow. From what you have told me...I...things are missing, Vegeta."

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

"It seems that nothing does, the only thing I know for sure is that I am on a path that has already been set before me. No matter what i do it is like I am following a path that somebody wants me to follow. I just have no idea..." Vegeta told the solemn King.

"You are a child, but I can see true power within you. We have brought you here for a reason Vegeta. Something is wreaking havoc across our Planet, forces have been sent to stop it but all communication with them have been lost. I ask you, Vegeta Junior to come with me and a Special task Force and bring whatever it is down. Will you do it?"

Vegeta stared at the King, not letting anything slip from his expression. Vegeta was seriously considering taking this up, it seemed like he was meant to do it. He needed answers and this was the best way to find them.

"I will do it, but I don't think I will e able to stop it, whatever it is." Vegeta replied.

"Do not worry about that, Grandson. We shall train you and train you well." The King said with a smile.

And they did...

They put him down into a gravity training room with the gravity level set just above what he was capable of handling. Of course they felt the need to dump a dozen battle droids in with him. So now Vegeta was constantly having to dodge Ki Blasts fired from the Droids blasters, when one did hit him and sent him to the ground he found it increasingly hard to get back up and was at the mercy of the deadly battle droids and their spinning blades. They were in actual fact, just floating balls, blasters stuck out from the top of the ball surrounding the entire casing of it and blades covered the bottom half. It was hardly a pleasing site.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta twisted round, swinging round his forearm and smashing it straight into the body of the small mechanical robot trying to hack away at him. It flew backwards and then stopped, it soon regained its bearings and shot right back at him. Vegeta summoned a Beam Ball into his hand and threw it at the charging metal fury. it blew it back once again and caused sparks to erupt out the front. Vegeta threw three more at it, it was pounded relentlessly back,

"SOKIDAN!" Vegeta screamed.

He pushed his palm out infront of him and fired a ball of energy into which caused it to explode in a burning inferno of debris and expensive equipment. Shrapnel ricocheted off the walls and into the other droids. Their CPU's, now damaged caused them to malfunction and run around like headless chickens.

"Is that all you got for me?" Vegeta joked,

King Vegeta and a group of Elite Saiyans who had been there to watch the boy get beaten to a pulp stood there, mouthes very wide. Vegeta jumped up towards them,

"Come on guys, where is my real training?"

"I think it is obvious special measures will have to be taken for you." The King said with an evil smile.

The King grabbed him and dragged him down the hallway and into a large Dojo. The king handed him a pair of wrap around bandages. Vegeta watched intently as the King first wrapped the bandages around his fists and then around his feet. Vegeta quickly followed along with him and wrapped the bandages around his fists and feet. As soon as they were tightly wound around he felt a foot slam into the back of his head. He planted both of his hands on the ground and flipped back to his, feet turning as he did so he saw his Grandfather charging at him. Little did the King know Vegeta was wearing a Wizard belt, he leaped into the air, he wasn't high enough yet and just as the King was about to grab him and pull him down he jumped again. Off an invisible platform in the air.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Vegeta flipped through the air and landed behind the King expecting to take him by surprise. Vegeta was unpleasantly surprised as a foot slammed into his stomach and sent him crashing backwards onto his behind. Vegeta flipped to his feet just as the King span on his feet, facing each other, each silently evaluating each others weakness's. The King struck first, he dove forward, bringing up his elbow along with him. Vegeta smacked the elbow away sending the King spiraling back to the ground. The King's foot flicked out, catching Vegeta in the chin and smashing him towards the ground also. Vegeta shot a beam Ball into the ground, propelling him very high into the air. Vegeta span in a tornado like effect and landed on the ground. An Elite Soldier threw a staff towards the King who caught it easily in one hand.

"That is no fair!" Vegeta complained,

"Lesson number one! Life isn't fair!" The King roared back.

He swung the staff at Vegeta who had to flip backwards, Matrix style. Just as Vegeta got back to his proper stance the other end of the staff swung round at him, and once again he had to leap backwards, he knew this was going to go forever until he made a mistake. as Vegeta's hands hit the ground he forced them to slip, sending himself underneath the King. Vegeta planted both feet on his chest and pushed off, and rolled backwards, sending the King flying over his head. Vegeta leaped to his feet and caught the staff which had flung from the King's hands. The King looked up,

"Hey! What are you playing at?"

"Lesson Number one, life isn't fair." Vegeta teased.

The King roared at being made a fool at. He charged and went to tackle Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta just twirled the stick above his head and brought the point down onto the man's skull. The King slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Vegeta picked him up and slapped him, he instantly woke up.

"Boy, I think your training is complete."

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

"I think we should get you suited up in some, new attire. Come this way." The King said.

The man picked himself up of the ground and walked out the door with Vegeta following on his heels. King Vegeta brought them both into a large room which was completely cluttered and left the floor, barely visible. Weapons were everywhere, as was armour and capes and all sorts of things you could use in a battle. Vegeta looked at his blue jumpsuit, it was in tatters, more similar to a rag than a training outfit. Vegeta decided it really was time for a change of attire. He picked his way through the piles of clothes and armour, looking for something to wear. He found a dark red jumpsuit, almost like the colour of blood. And just near it was a pair of Saiyan boots, gloves and Saiyan Armour with the Shoulders, it all nicely matched the jumpsuit. Vegeta slipped it on and looked at himself in a mirror, he looked great. He looked like, a bringer of blood. Vegeta felt something being clipped to his shoulders, he span around to see King Vegeta, clipping on a Dark red cape that was only a slight shade darker than the rest of the outfit. Vegeta smiled at his new look, it almost made him feel more powerful. Vegeta felt something missing, he felt his hip and realized he wasn't wearing his sword, it must of been lost. Vegeta began to look around for a sword now, he found a Katana. One of the swiftest swords of all time, it was short and hard to catch on an opponents sword meaning the weaker foe had little chance of being overpowered by strength. So speed would prevail. A piece of dark red cloth was tied around the handle of the Katana, perfectly matching everything else in the outfit.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

VJ admired his new attire, it made him look adult, and for once, not like a child.

"VJ, it is time for us to go into battle, we may not live, but one thing is for sure, we will die valiantly." King Vegeta told him.

VJ nodded, and walked outside with his Grandfather, and possibly, for the last time.

VJ rose into the air with King Vegeta and four dozen Elite Saiyans dressed in their formal uniform, they were going to go out in style. VJ felt as if everything around him was somehow better, but he knew it wasn't, it was just that he was so close to death, everything seemed for worthwhile, he just wished he had actually taken the time to appreciate the little things in life, it was a pity VJ had never done it, spent his whole life worrying and fighting.

VJ had no idea where King Vegeta was taking them, no idea at all. But soon he began to sense the power, the being that they were after. And he remembered sensing the same power before, sensing it, feeling it, and growing terrified by it. He shook his head, if he died, he died.

Then they were closer, so closer that the power Level was strong enough to strangle them. They hadn't even reached the being but before them, before them was a gigantic mass of green, small, Saibamen. Writhing around, VJ could see human bodies down in the mass being ripped apart. The Saiyans around him hovered silently watching, VJ was compelled to act. He burst forth, his blue aura raging around him, he drew his fist back and punched just as he reached the mass, a Sabiamans cracked open as his fist connected with its skull. VJ skidded to a halt on his feet and drew his Katana, smiling to himself VJ began to slice away at the little green monsters.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

VJ kicked aside a Saibaman, his foot connecting with its head and like a small child getting beaten by its parents its head snapped backwards and it flipped over. A seeming net formed by Saibamen towered above him and dropped down onto him, VJ held his palm facing straight up and bent his knees low down to the ground.

"SOKIDAN!" VJ shouted as he pushed off the ground and burst upwards.

The Saibamen in the middle of the net were decimated and through the cloud green blood and skin he burst into the air. VJ looked round for the Saiyans who were still hovering in the air, placidly. Nothing he could say could make them help him, they would when they felt the need. VJ dove backwards the ground, summoning a Beam Ball to his hand, he drove it into the ground just before he reached it, creating a massive crater with which all the Saibamen were blown out of. VJ stood in the middle, static electricity from the Ki sparking up and around him, the Saibamen wary of his presence. Then all of their heads split open, VJ knew what was coming next, he knew from first hand experience how much that acid from their heads burnt him. But VJ had a plan to get out of there, it would take a considerable amount of energy, but he could still use it to take out the Saibamen.

They let the acid fire from their heads in unison, it will coming towards him, VJ was afraid no words would come from his mouth,

"KAIOKEN!" he yelled, his body flashed red,

his muscles bulged out and his speed increased dramatically. He clenched his fists and bent his knees, he straightened them quickly, bursting off the ground and up, into the cold air.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

VJ hovered above the Saibamen for a couple of seconds, he did not want to waste precious time, he decided to make it that little bit for painful for the little green monsters,

"Wolf, Fang, FIST!" VJ roared, his hands glowed golden which clashed dramatically with his already, red aura. He burst down. One beautiful thing about the Saibamen's Acid Shot technique was that they were left pretty much delirious afterwards, easy pickings if they missed you, which they rarely did.

VJ sheathed his sword and smashed his shoulder into ten of the little green men as if they were pins at Bowling. He picked one of them up and repeatedly smashed his fist into the Saibaman's face, crunching it in on itself. VJ giggled with delight, but remembering his Power up wouldnn't last long he dropped the pulverized freak and proceeded to smash all of the Saibamen away or into the ground, sometimes he just obliterated them into dust with Ki or if he was extremely angry, his fist.

VJ somersaulted backwards, kicking upwards as he did, he caught a green man in the jar and sent him flipping backwards, the Saibaman landed on his head with a sickening crunch as its neck snapped in two. VJ rose to his feet, suddenly, he realized his Kaioken had run out and so had his Wolf Fang Fist's. he felt very tired now too, one moment he was on top of the world, beating up green monsters as easily as a dog would have fur, and now, now he was exhausted.

It was then that the Saiyans decided to jump in and actually help, they came in like a mass, VJ was pleasantly surprised to see King Vegeta battling amongst them all, smashing his massive fists into the Saibamen's faces.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

VJ took a deep breath and then unsheathed his sword. He charged up beside the King, forcing himself to help him. A fist of a Saibamen came towards his face, forgetting that they were not wielding swords also he parried it, severing the arm and sending the Saibaman flying. VJ was almost glad he forgot, he kicked a Saibaman in the chest and then pushed off with his foot, he flew backwards in the air, and then slipped over, and turned around one hundred and eighty degrees. Before his feet hit the ground he cleaved the head of a Saibaman right off and then landed without even bending his knees to absorb the force. he turned around to see a Saibaman, glowing green, bright green, soaring through the air towards King Vegeta. It was about to self destruct, just after it landed on the King. VJ clenched his sword tight and then threw it, overarm towards the flying Saibaman. It caught it in the centre of the ribs, stopping its flight through the air and sending it straight back into a large mass of the little green freaks. Vegeta turned away from the inevitable explosion and grabbed a Saibaman's head, he ripped it from its neck, he watched as green acid spilled everywhere, he then proceeded to use the Saibaman's head as a club. Smash it onto the other little monster's heads and then kicking them over. Even VJ believed it was quite an unorthodox style, but he was tired and had no time to use correct martial art techniques, especially since there was no need against such small, green delinquents.

There was such a large mass of Saibamen and so little Saiyans but slowly they were getting through the giant posse of them. VJ was beginning to have fun again as he grabbed two Saibamen and smashed their heads together.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

"WOLF, FANG...FIST!" VJ yelled furiously.

His hands glowed golden once more, he clenched his fists and then dew his fist back. Using strength and not speed VJ powered his fist through the air, putting all his Ki into that one fist, his fist went right through five Saibamen, all lined up nicely for him. Their disgusting innards splattered out the back, VJ threw them all aside with one sweep of his arm. He charged forward, pointing his shoulder down and forward he drove in the last mass of Saibamen which he assumed was about a hundred and drove himself right through into the middle of the squirming bodies.

No Saibaman made a move to get near him, he drew his hands back behind him, cupped, slightly open,

"Ka..." a ball of blue energy sprouted up in his hands, small at first and then grew larger,

"Me..." the ball of blue energy grew larger still,

"Ha..." the ball of blue energy pumped up, causing his hands to open up a bit more,

"Me..." the ball of energy grew even larger and began to rock in his hands and spark with electricity,

"HA!" VJ screamed.

He brought his hand forward as he said this, and when the voice had trailed from his mouth the ball of energy was unleashed in a wave of energy. But instead of pointing it forwards it was pointed down, down into the ground, it drilled into the ground, digging deeper and deeper and then finally exploding. But by then VJ and the Saiyans had taken to the air, the Saibamen did not have the same intelligence level to realize that something was wrong.

The ground beneath them completely caved in, sending them plummeting down, but waiting to great them was a fiery torrent of blue Ki, it rushed up to meet them and enveloped them all, the fortunate ones were disintegrated, the unfortunate were slowly dissolved, in constant, splitting pain.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

VJ grimaced as bits of the remaining Saibamen flew into the air, almost reaching them, when the dust cleared they could see a massive chasm beneath them, it was so deep and dark that they could not see the bottom. Any unfortunate enough to be caught in that blast would certainly be killed, something down there had fueled VJ's own Kamehameha. At least the Saibamen were dead, that was the main thing, the giant chasm in the ground would have to be fixed sooner or later, though VJ had no idea how. VJ thought the Saibamen were the massive threat King Vegeta had been talking about, he was wrong, this was just something unexpected that had happened and cost them half their own men.

VJ felt the Power Level, sensed it, feared it, challenged it. He slowly turned his head to the Power Level, fearing but yet, knowing what who and what it was. And there, hovering in the air, was Lucifix, the Vampire who had so easily defeated himself and Bardock. VJ knew what was coming, and he was ready for it, completely ready.

Lucifix raised his hand, smiling wickedly. A purple and black ball of energy formed at the base of his palm. It grew larger and larger, it then shrunk down, quickly, VJ couldn't take his eyes off it. It flickered for a second, less than a second and then exploded out, out into dozens of Ki balls. They zoomed out in a shotgun effect and hit all the Saiyans around VJ, including King Vegeta. They got covered in Black Electricity, seemingly paralyzed, they are plummeted towards the deep, dark chasm below them, cold and stiff.

Lucifix cackled manically and raised his finger. ball of energy formed on the tip,

"I was saving you, for last." he said with an evil grin.

VJ saw the ball of energy retract, ready to fire, but then a hand, shot right through Lucifix's chest, Lucifix gasped, looking down at his stomach he groaned and fell to the ground, dead.

Lucifix-Vegeta

Lucifix was happy with himself, he had a massive army of little green men who didn't know how to hold a knife let alone make decisions for themselves. Lucifix thought that he could probably take over this planet within the hour and then in a couple of days, the Universe. His Master seemed to have forgotten about him, well hopefully.

Lucifix's gaze wandered to some disturbance at the far side of his Saibaman army, he disregarded it as nothing more than a trivial fight between two Saibamen. But then it seemed that his army was shrinking in its own entirety, he began to sense something. A small yet familiar Power Level, but this time it didn't have that other thing with it, maybe he did kill that one.

He let them destroy his army, they were only tiring themselves out, his Saibamen would die and two more would take their place. It would just make his army stronger and stronger and make it all the more easier for him to wipe out the Universe.

But then, that little, annoying kid, decimated all of them in one blow and destroyed the ground completely, no more seeds could be planted and all the Saibamen were lost. Anger filled him, but he managed to keep his cool, somehow.

He easily killed the Saiyans around the boy, and then, ready to savor the moment he prepared to kill the stupid, interfering boy. He licked his lips as he saw the look of terror on the boy's face. He prepared to fire, and just as he was about to let the Beam go he felt it, his Master, had finally come after him, revenge was about to be taken. Lucifix looked down, he saw the hand protruding from his chest, he couldn't feel it, he knew it had been coming, the revenge had been sought.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

VJ saw Lucifix drop, down to the ground, down, just to the edge of the chasm. And there stood the dark, robed figure, it was almost impossible to describe its shape or size, through the long, flowing cape. It nodded at VJ, then it through a ball of red, lava like Ki down onto the ground below. It lit up a small patch of ground, a hole appeared, where the ball of Ki had hit, it seemed to be endless, but through the hole, and down was a red aura. And emanating from the hole was the feeling of Death that only one place carried, Hell. VJ had been there before and he had not enjoyed it one bit, he had barely even escaped with his life.

VJ watched as the cloaked figure disappeared into the hole, it stayed open, which confused him, he made his way to go after him, but then stopped. Lucifix was moving on the ground, signaling to VJ. VJ did not trust him, but he was dying, he deserved to get his last wish.

VJ landed on the ground beside Lucifix and bent down onto one knee, he looked Lucifix in the eyes.

"Vegeta Junior, he. He came after me, I betrayed hum, and he came after me. He paid me, to kill you, he was my Master, and then I left him. He has gotten me back, and soon, he will get you back." Lucifix told VJ.

"What did I do to him? Who is he?" VJ yelled.

"You..." Lucifix's voice trailed away as the life left him, VJ felt his spirit pass through him and down, to Hell.

If he is going to come after me, I should take the opportunity and attack!

VJ raised his head towards the hole, he walked over to it. And without hesitation he leaped down, the gravity was increased by alot down here, maybe to stop the spirits getting back up. VJ fell fast, he had to half fly to stop from hurting himself, he fell to the ground, he landed with his head down, and slowly raised it, taking in the horror before him.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Hell was just as he had remembered it, it made you feel...despair and anguish, almost as much as the spirits felt. VJ was at the gate to hell, Cerberus was no longer there, VJ wondered what they had done with him after he had helped VJ escape. VJ pushed himself through the gate to find himself in the massive hall, spirits filed about, not yet aware of the pain they were about to face.

VJ saw the cloaked figure disappear through quite a large door beside the even larger door at the end of the hall. VJ sped forward, sprinting through the printings as if they were just a gentle breeze. He made a massive long jump, skirting a gang of ravenous demons and as he landed he brought his shoulder forward, powering through the door and snapping down the massive metal door. The hinges ripped from the large, brimstone door frame. And there, there was the cloaked figure. VJ scowled,

"I have been waiting for you, my friend." the cloaked figure said,

"I am not your friend!" VJ yelled,

"O, I would agree Vegeta, you are not my friend any longer, you proved that to me awhile ago." he said mysteriously.

"What are you talking about!?" VJ desperately asked, "I have never even met you before!"

"Are you sure, Vegeta? Forgotten me already it seems. How could you forget someone you betrayed, how could you forget someone who you said you loved?"

VJ had no idea what he was talking about. And then...the man removed his hood, and there, stood Darren. Darren, his friend who he had to let die to save his city. Darren, his childhood friend.

"Darren...I'm sorry..." VJ said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"It's too late for that now! My Master, my Master saw the anguish in my heart when I was journeying towards the Next Dimension. He stopped me and brought me to Hell, I let him. He brought me back to life, more powerful than ever!"

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

"Darren I am sorry for letting you die like that, I am very sorry and I still consider you my best friend!" VJ pleaded,

"It is much too late for your begging, you proved to me that I was no longer your friend. Now, Vegeta, you will pay for it." Darren told him as he swept the cloak from around him.

Darren was wearing a black jumpsuit and his body seemed much muscular since VJ had last seen him. His outfit was similar to VJ's previous one, except a white emblem was emblazoned on the chest. A snake over a wolf, ready to strike.

It was when VJ saw this that the sadness from his heart was driven away and replaced by anger. Throughout his whole journey that symbol had haunted him, the Police and the Army had been after him, and they had bore that symbol. VJ roared, his voice now too deep for a normal boy to emit, a normal man even.

VJ charged at Darren, not caring what Darren believed now, Darren had caused him more pain than anybody should be allowed to live for. Darren threw a punch at VJ, VJ ducked underneath and brought his forehead up into Darren's underbelly. VJ did not waste any time waiting for Darren to recuperate, he smashed his fist into Darren's face sending him stumbling backwards. VJ used this moment to laugh at Darren, who actually thought he was stronger than himself.

Then Darren looked up, with an evil smile on his face. He clenched his fists, powering up, VJ could feel his Power Level rising till it was almost double as much as before. VJ's eyes widen, his eyebrows moved up his head, almost touching his hairline. VJ could only think of one word to describe how he was feeling, the word described it adequately.

Crap

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

VJ watched as Darren charged at him, he ducked a high blow from Darren but barely. He could feel the force behind the punch, the air even hurt him, stinging into his eyes. He was very glad he dodged that punch. VJ jumped back, just as Darren charged, VJ quickly grabbed hold of Darren's head and pushed down on it while pulling himself up, resulting in a frog leap right over his head. VJ landed on his feet, he span around, sweeping his leg across the ground. His ankle smacked into the ankle of Darren, Darren's right leg sweeptsideways, knocking into his other leg and sending him toppling to the ground. VJ raised his foot and went to bring it down upon Darren's head, crushing it. Darren grabbed VJ's foot with one hand and twisted it, almost breaking his ankle VJ twirled to the ground. Before Darren could jump on top of him, VJ leaped to his feet and began to pace the room.

Moving in a circle around Darren he began to evaluate his weaknesses. He couldn't find any, but VJ knew he had at least one. Everyone did. Darren smirked and in a split second he powered up a ball of Ki and through it at VJ. It hit VJ in the chest and sent him crashing into the wall, where he crumpled.

VJ groaned in pain, he felt his spine go out of alignment when he hit the wall, not to mention heard it. VJ had his eyes closed, but he heard Darren walking towards him. He felt Darren's iron hard grip as he picked him up off the ground, VJ felt the saliva clog in his mouth, it wouldn't go down his throat and he was losing all his oxygen to his brain. he couldn't think straight, he couldn't think of any way to stop the hold on his throat.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

A piece of the roof fell down, only a small piece but it made enough noise for Darren's attention to be distracted, only slightly though. Darren's grip loosened on VJ's throat ever so slightly. A small amount of Oxygen made it to VJ's brain, giving him the ability to think straight, well almost. He summoned a Beam Ball to his hand and smashed it into Darren's face.

Darren screamed out in pain and staggered back. VJ ran at him, very dizzy from lack of oxygen. He ran into Darren, knocking him over, VJ went down to but planted his hands on the ground above Darren' head and flipped to his feet. He turned around, swinging his leg around and down he dug his heel into Darren's face and raked it backwards, causing in blood, running from his nose. VJ flipped backwardsz15./Dedication/index.php?actPost&CODE00&f1

Dedication - Posting New Topic, he landed on the wall, he used his strength to cling to the smooth surface of the wall with his fingers alone.

Darren propped himself up and then twirled to his feet. Darren quickly summoned a ball of Ki and threw it as fast as he could. It only seemed like a flick of his wrist, but the ball of energy flew at a tremendous speed. VJ hopped aside, grabbing onto a section of the wall beside where the ball was going to hit.

VJ underestimated how powerful the small ball of Ki, really was. It exploded, sending a shockwave in all direction. It blew VJ off his spot on the wall and across, he smacked into the wall, perpendicular to the one he was just blown off of. He quickly picked himself up, but even before the dust had cleared Darren had shoved his knee, straight into VJ's cheekbone. VJ's head snapped backwards and thudded into the stone

wall behind him.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

VJ put his knee between himself and Darren and pushed off, pushing Darren in the ribs and forcing him backwards. VJ went on the offensive, he placed his hand, palm up, pointing at Darren's chest and quickly screamed,

"SOKIDAN!"

A large ball of energy erupted from his hand, making him shudder as if he were a large gun recoiling. The ball hit Darren in the stomach and spun him backwards, he skidded to a halt on all fours and rushed back to VJ. VJ fired to balls of energy up into the air and then flipped over the running form of Darren. Darren spun around to face VJ, but then VJ brought his arms down. The Ki balls above Darren split into Dozens, no hundreds of Ki balls that pelted him and forced him to the ground. VJ waited for the Ki rain to cease and then he breathed in a lungful of air, and belched it out in a torrent of flame. It hit Darren and caught onto his jumpsuit. Darren jumped to the ground, desperately trying to put out.

VJ raised his foot, once more. But all of a sudden, Darren was gone and he appeared behind him. Darren grabbed VJ in the crook of his arm and spun him away, and into the wall. VJ smacked into the wall and spun back, landing on his back. VJ grabbed Darren's legs with his own and squeezed them together, causing Darren to topple over. VJ propelled himself forward and onto Darren. He went for his face, trying to punch it, but Darren pushed both of his legs up. VJ landed on the feet of Darren, Darren rolled backwards slightly, sending VJ toppling onto his head. Darren used his momentum to carry on rolling backwards and to his feet. Darren span round, sweeping his foot as he did so and catching VJ in the back of the head.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

VJ flipped backwards and to his feet, facing off Darren.

"Only one of us will walk out here alive, you know?" Darren told VJ.

"I know that it shall be me. I am done trying to prove myself to you, Darren. It is time for you, to die."

They charged at each other. VJ's fist flew through the air towards Darren's face. But quick as lightning, Darren snapped forward and punched VJ in the face so hard he flew into the wall and created a crater of debris. VJ struggled to pick himself up but he was too tired.

Darren walked forward, he drew VJ's sword from his hilt, he drew it above his head, ready to slash down, directly through VJ's body. Then something burst through the door, that made VJ smile.

It was Cerberus, all three heads panting happily. And then it saw Darren, it saw the sword, it' happiness turned to blatant anger. It threw itself at Darren, lunging at him, shooting fireballs. Darren went to leap over the massive dog, bur Cerberus grabbed his leg with one mouth and jerked its neck down rapidly. Darren crashed into the ground.

Cerberus raised all three of its heads, flaming boiling in its mouth. Then Cerberus brought all three heads down, unleashing the fire upon Darren. Darren laughed and swept his hand across, horizontally. A shield jumped up,catching the flame. He then smacked the shield an the flame jumped back into Cerberus's face. He yelped in pain and went onto his hind legs. Darren rolled to his feet, and baring VJ's own sword, he stabbed straight up into the ribs of the massive dog.

VJ watched, watched as Cerberus toppled over, dead. All the life from its eyes, only sadness was in the air. Tears streamed freely from VJ's eyes. He sobbed, then as if wanting to make VJ angry, Darren walked over to him and picked him up.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

Darren raised his fist, he smiled.

"I guess this is the end,VJ."

Darren moved his fist forward towards VJ's face, the killing blow. It stopped dead, Darren screamed. His fist was being crushed between VJ's fingers.

"You shouldn't of killed him, you shouldn't of tried to kill me, soon you will see, true pain." VJ told him.

VJ twisted Darren's wrist and snapped it, a resounding crack filled the air. VJ pushed Darren backwards, VJ could see the anger in Darren. Boiling like already hot water, it couldn't be controlled, it could only be killed. Then Darren's eyes flashed red, glowing deep red, what VJ now realized, was the colour of anger.

Darren charged at VJ, throwing wild punches that VJ slapped away or dodged. Ki Blasts flew from Darren's hands like a Machine Gun, desperately trying to kill VJ.

"I hope you now realize, a sample of the pain you have caused to me. What I have felt, what I have lost, is all because of you. You know what, Darren? I am not angered with you, I pity you. Your a sad freak, no friends, no soul, no will to live except to get powerful. You sicken me, Darren. If your only objective in life is to kill me, then you live a sad life. A life that does not deserve you, yes, no matter how sad your life is, you deserve worse. How about I kill you and you can be tortured like you have tortured me? Or manipulated my family?" VJ said profoundly.

Darren just went psycho, he attacked VJ with even more effort. He then jumped backwards and began to power up a beam of Dark purple energy.

"HA!" Darren screamed just as he fired off the energy beam.

Just before the Beam reached VJ he shouted, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The beams met, the purple and blue beams joined together just before VJ's face, almost blinding him. He felt the beam edging up on him and heard Darren cackling, thinking he had won.

Vegeta Jr.-Vegeta

VJ thought back to the pain Darren had caused him, and then, to Cerberus. He looked over at Cerberus, lying there, like a helpless puppy. Darren's Ki beam was almost touching his hands, and almost there, only a matter of a time.

"You may be more powerful than me, Darren, but you have gotten one thing that you don't have, the one thing that drives true warriors on: Love. You forget that one factor, you believed that because you are stronger than me you can beat me, but love will always prevail over strength, do not forget that, while you suffer in hell, Darren. HAAAA!"

VJ powered more Ki into his attack, sending his beam further down Darren's own. He just kept pounding the thoughts of his pain through his brain and channeled them into his beam of energy.

"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW TRUE PAIN UNTIL YOU HAVE FELT WHAT I HAVE FELT!"

The Beam shot forward, obliterating Darren's, shattering through his defenses it hit him. Light filled the room, blinding everyone.

The light subsided and VJ looked up, Darren was gone, no sign of him ever being there. VJ rubbed the tears from his eyes and picked up his sword and then sheathed it.

He heard a clapping sound, from somewhere behind him. VJ snapped round to see a slim man. He wore a tight fitting suit then was classical in appearance. His hair was slick back and his face white and immaculate.

"Who are you?" VJ asked,

"I am Diablo, Darren's...former Master. I have seen your ability, you will do well as my apprentice."

"What do you mean, your apprentice? I will never serve you, if you bred such a monster of such a nice boy you shouldn't even be living in this world."

"A matter of opinion, besides, you aren't exactly in a position to do anything, are you?" Diablo teased.

"I am not leaving, until you, are, dead."

Diablo grinned, he swept his hand sideways creating a wave of flame that was sent straight towards VJ. VJ rolled downwards but the wave of flame caught his hair and swept it all off in a line of flame. VJ sprang forward and tackled Diablo into a wall,

"You made the same mistake Darren did, you underestimated me, asshole." VJ said.

VJ clenched his fist which instantly became golden, he grabbed Diablo's neck and smashed his fist into his face. The golden aura penetrated the skin, it entered Diablo's whole body and spread throughout, the power of love spread throughout his body, he exploded in a shower of golden light.

VJ left, he left for home, home was the reason he came here, and the reason he left here, alive.

Epilogue

The Darkness Never Prevails

Vegeta felt it, brewing within himself. A darkness, that threatened to swallow him whole and then let him lsoe in the world. He shook his head, wiping his thoughts clear of the horrible things he had endured. He had defeated the Lord ofHell and a New Lord needed to take his palce on the throne in hell. Vegeta knew very well the power he would attain by just pledging his eternal life ot evil. He could feel the power the throne, calling his name, tell him about the power he could so easily gain. But he wouldn't, he never would. He had defeated Darren and his master "DIablo" for a reason. The reason was not to claim Ultimate Power, it was to protect the planet he loved and cherished. Vegeta sat up then jumped to his feet. He took one step forward, but just before his foot touched the ground, a massive fiery hole opened up and the intense gravity pulled him directly down. He louded with a loud thump. He pulled himself to his feet, only to find himself greeted by thousands of demons.Their eyes glistened with delight and Vegeta knew exactly what they wanted. Vegeta slowly walked into the throng of demons. They parted for him ,forming a long aisle to the Throne Room. he started at the throne before him. It was much smaller than it once was, but just as foreboding. Carvings of Demons, twisted round the throne, they all bore fangs. Curled round the top was a snake and sitting on its haunches beside the throne beside the throne was a wolf. Vegeta smirked, he would become the Snake to bite the wolf. He stepped forward then stopped. In the Snakes mouth was a shining mirror, Vegeta saw something, for the first time. In his scuffle with Diablo some of his hair had been burnt off, and in that bald patch on his head was a birth mark of a wolf. And in the wolves mouth was a clutched a snake. Vegeta smiled at how close he had been to becoming evil. he walked out of the throne room.The Demon's quickly reformed in front of him. Vegeta cackled in a way never cackled before. He powered two blue energy balls above hi head and threw them up into the air. He powered two more and threw those into the air. Soon hundreds of blue energy balls lay above the throng of Demons. Vegeta raised his hands above his head and sharply brought them down. The Ki balls exploded above them, splitting into billions of small Ki balls that pelted down upon all the Demons considerably. After only one minute they were all dead. Vegeta quietly strolled past the now, dead demons and back up to Earth.

VJ now knew his Destiny, his Destiny was to prevail over evil wherever he found it, his Destiny, was revealed.


End file.
